Redemption
by bubby7474
Summary: Years after the events of Pokemon Sun and Moon, Lillie returns to the Alola Region to find things have changed over the years. She and her friends go on an adventure to save the man she cares about most (Morningsunshipping [Lillie X Sun]).
1. Prologue

Hello, this is my first fanfic, so my apologies if it isn't the best, this is just a story I came up with in my free time. This takes place after the events of Pokemon Sun and Moon, with the male protagonist. Morningsunshipping (Sun x Lillie) is in this. I don't own Pokemon. Some region names are fan made. Again, I don't own any of this but the idea of this story. Story does get kinda dark in the later chapters, so be warned.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Five years ago…

Sun was laying in his room three days after the love of his life, Lillie, left Alola for Kanto. He understood why she left, it was in a hope to save her mother, but that didn't make the pain much easier. Oddly, he was grateful for the Ultra Beast epidemic because it got his mind off of what he was feeling. Yes, he was the first ever champion of the Alolan region, but to be honest, no one in Alola was a good challenge for him. He had the power of the sun, moon, and the guardian deities of the islands, not to mention all his other Pokemon. Sure he liked Hau, and even considered himself friends with Gladion, but even they weren't a match for Sun. The Ultra Beasts were actually a good challenge but, once Sun had caught them, there was nothing for him to do.

After thirty minutes of lying he got up and looked out his window. He looked up and saw the moon and the stars shining brightly. He sighed. This sight was almost as beautiful as Lillie. Almost. He had been playing with an idea in his head for a while but he felt is was finally time to put it into action. He was aware that his P.C. was linked with all the other regions, so he had wanted to go exploring the world. But, his duty as champion required him to stay in Alola.

"Unless," Sun thought, "I sneak away at night. Write a note, explaining what I did, and naming my successor Hau, as I know he wants to. Gladion, even though was previously associated with Team Skull, was offered a job with the International Police. Perhaps he just wants to right some of the wrongs of his past. I may never understand what goes on inside his head. But I'm glad I can call him a friend."

Sun grabbed a pen and paper and wrote: "Hello everyone. This is Sun writing to you. I know, You guys are probably worried, but I'll be fine. I want to explore the world, see Johto, Hoenn, Torren (Writer speaking, if you get the reference, I love you), and any other region. But I can't do that as Alola's champion. So, I'm naming Hau as my successor. He can battle Kukui to prove he is worthy, if that is what you decide. One day I'll come back and settle down, but for now I need to explore the world, go on more adventures, help more people and bring smiles to thier faces. I love you guys, and thanks for all you have done. ~Sun"

Sun reread the letter a couple times making sure he wanted to do this. He finally put it down grabbed Primarina's pokeball, and headed for the dock.

The next morning Sun's mother read the letter aloud to everyone. Everyone was saddened that Sun hadn't stayed to say goodbye, but they also understood his reasoning. Hau was extremely saddened that both of his best friends had left in the last week. Lillie had at least let everyone know where she was going, but Sun just left. No one knew to where, and he could have be anyone in the world. He was saddened but was invigorated knowing he was the new champion. Everyone congratulated him, once he beat Kukui, though Hau felt like something was off. Maybe it was just because he hadn't beat the previous champion, he didn't know, but he understood his role.

Gladion was probably the only one who was happy to know Sun had left. Sure, he might not see Sun for years, but Sun was going out and doing what he wanted to, and Gladion felt similarly. When Looker had offered him the chance to help the world with the International Police, he jumped on the chance. He hadn't known how much fun it was to be the good guy until he met Sun, one of the many things he had to thank him for.

When he was younger, the only thing he cared about was protecting his faithful Pokemon Type: Null, though now evolved into Silvally. Now, he had helped others and felt lots of satisfaction from it. There was also what his mother had done. Maybe, he thought, I can redeem my mother and myself if I help more people.

Gladion had announced to everyone, because they were worried, that he would be stationed in Alola and only leaving if there was a really bad epidemic. Everyone was relieved to hear that knowing that another one of their friends wouldn't be leaving.


	2. Returning Home

Well, I've had some fun writing this. As previously stated, I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 2: Returning Home

Present Day

Lillie was on the first possible ship to Alola. Her and her mother, Lusamine. Lusamine had finally been purified of all of the Nihilego's toxins, though the two hadn't left Kanto for home because Lillie had become a trainer and had wanted to become the champion of the Indigo league, of at least, attempt to. She met the cousin of a professor she knew in Alola, by the same name of Oak, who was known for giving people their first pokemon. When she had gotten to him, he had already given away his normal starters, but did have a freshly caught Eevee she could start with. Lillie had chosen it and noticed it was a silvery color instead of the normal brown. Once she and her partner had conquered all the Indigo leaders, she decided that she should return home first. She had been gone for five years and her heart ached. Not just for her home, but for the people she had left. Kukui, who gave her a place to stay, Gladion, her brother, Hau, who had been one of her best friends, and Sun, who…

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Lusamine asked teasingly.

"N-n-no." Lillie stammered, blushing.

Lusamine smiled. She understood what her daughter felt for the boy who had saved her years ago. She thought she remembered the boy's name: Sun.

Lusamine said, "Don't worry. I'm sure he feels the same about you. I saw the way he did everything he could for you back then. He loved you, though he just couldn't say it."

"Why?"

"Well, because he knew he would stop you from your dream if he said something, so he endured the pain for you."

Lillie smiled and blushed then asked, "How do you know so much about boys?"

Lusamine laughed lightly and said, "Your brother was an… interesting child."

Lillie smiled, feeling slightly reassured, but still worried. She thought Sun loved her, but wasn't sure. She knew she loved him, but what if his feelings had changed over the years? What if he already married someone? By now both of them were eighteen, so both could have gotten married. She looked at her pokemon and smiled. She had finally felt what it was like to battle with pokemon, the feelings that grow between trainer and pokemon, and she loved it. Her team was: an Umbreon, who had blue markings and was her starter, a Gardevoir, who she found as an abandoned Ralts, a Lucario, who had saved her from these mysterious grunts who tried to grab her, obviously she didn't tell her mother about that, and something else felt oddly familiar about this Lucario, a Sandslash, though it was weird for her to see one that wasn't ice type, a Hydreigon, which had been terrorizing the town of Cinnabar, and last but certainly not least, the legendary pokemon Mew. She still wasn't very sure why Mew had appeared before her, she wasn't even the champion, but it did.

Lusamine stared at her daughter. She had become an amazing trainer and a beautiful young lady. She knew that Sun loved Lillie. She knew how much she had enjoyed her experiences in Alola, and now was glad to be heading home, not just to see Sun but all her other friends and her brother, Gladion. Lusamine looked towards the islands which were slowly getting closer. She had been worried herself about what their reception would be, specifically hers. She was the one who had caused so much pain throughout the islands, she heard some people had even died because of the Ultra Beasts she had wanted to summon so much. Thinking back now she was stupid for wanting that. When her husband had disappeared into one the hole. She had lost part of herself, and would do anything to bring him back. Even if that meant abusing Pokemon and causing pain to others. She shook her head. How she wanted to go back and right the wrongs of her past, but she knew she couldn't. She had just started to think about what she would say to Gladion when she heard over the intercom, "We have arrived on Melemele island of the Alolan region."

Once the two had grabbed their luggage, one clothes bag each, they got off the ship. They looked around, slightly confused. Lillie had sent an E-mail, because she knew phone reception in Alola was horrid, to Sun letting him know they were coming today, and to tell everyone to wait at the marina. They decided to walk into the building, because maybe their friends were in there just trying to get out of the heat. They walked in, but saw no one. They both felt saddened, Lillie more though. Maybe, she thought, maybe they thought we were coming later. I mean, I never said we would be leaving early. She was lost in thought when she heard a familiar voice, "Lillie? Lusamine?"

Both turned around, surprised someone recognized them. They looked at him for a second. The man had blonde hair, looked the be in his early twenties, had a nice white shirt on, and clean black pants. Lillie then exclaimed, "Gladion!" Gladion smiled and hugged both of them. Lusamine commented, "So you finally decided to clean up your clothes and your hair?"

Gladion smiled and said, "None of us knew you guys were coming today! Why didn't you guys let us know, I'm sure everyone would have come out."

Lillie frowned and said, "I sent Sun an e-mail. Did he not share it with everyone?"

Gladion's smiled wavered briefly, but long enough for Lusamine to notice, but not Lillie. He then said, "Eh, I'm sure he didn't get it, his life's pretty busy." He then thought, "I think. Haven't seen him in five years."

Lillie frowned, but nodded. Sun was Alola's champion, and that must haven been a busy life. She then said, "Well can we head to Ike town? I want to see everyone, and I'm sure even Sun can show up for a little while." Gladion agree and sent a letter to all their friends and sent them on the Peliper express.

When they arrived in Ike, they saw four people Lillie hadn't seen in what felt like forever: Kahuna Hala, Hau, Professor Kukui, and Sun's mother. The trio ran up them and Gladion said, "Hey guys, look who I ran into at the marina!" The group turned around and their faces lit up with smiles. They all hugged and Lusamine felt relieved. She was worried everyone would hold a grudge against her, but even she felt welcome. Everyone was talking and sharing stories, when it was brought up that Hau was champion. Lillie said, "Wait Hau, you're champion?

Hau nodded and said, "Yep, I'm the second ever champion of Alola."

LIllie frowned and said to Gladion, "I thought you said Sun was still the champion?"

Everyone's mood darkened at the name, except Gladion, who just shook his head and said, "No, I said his life was busy."

Lillie then said, "With what? Where is he? Why isn't he here?" She glared at everyone, who refused to meet her eyes except Gladion. He then said, "Heh, that's a trait from mom I didn't think you picked up."

Lillie continued to glare at her brother and said, "You're avoiding the questions."

Gladion chuckled and said, "Well if you want the truth…" Gladion shrugged and continued, "We don't know. None of us do."

Lillie stopped glaring and said, "What do you mean, you don't know?"

Gladion said as sympathetically as possible, "We don't know where Sun is. He disappeared a couple days after you left, leaving behind a note that said he was going off to explore the world. He left in the dead of night when no one was awake, and left with his Pokemon, except the Tapus. He knew they belonged on the islands."

Lillie looked down sadly and said, "So he left because of me."

This time Hau said, "I doubt it. That kid was so hard headed that if a Golem used body slam on him, the Golem might crack." Hau shook his head and said, "He didn't leave because he left. He left because he wanted go on more adventures like he had here in Alola."

Kukui then piped in, "He also said that one day he would be back someday and settle down, presumably with you."

Lillie blushed, looked at the professor and said, "You think so?"

Everyone laughed and Hala said, "Young love. How blind it can be. Yes, the professor is right. The way he looked at you, the way he spoke to you, the way he would do anything for you. He loved you, and I doubt those feelings have changed."

Lillie smiled and started to think ,then got a crazy idea. Lusamine said, "Oh Arceus, I know that look. My daughter just came up with some crazy idea."

Lillie replied, "I learned from the best.

Gladion said, "You're not going to share, are you?

Lillie replied, "Nope."

Before everyone could start pushing for her to tell, Gladion said, "Hey these two have been up for a while. Why don't we let the get a day of rest first. Kukui, do you still have room in the loft?"

Kukui laughed and said, "Yes i do. Come on cousins, I'll help you get settled in.


	3. Connections

Chapter 3: Connections

Lusamine and Lillie both slept likes rocks that night. Kukui had been nice enough to let them both stay in the loft, and in the morning they could bring their belongings to the Aether Paradise, where they both could live. Lillie woke up because Kukui's Rockruff had started to lick her face, and as sweet as that was, the rock dog's tongue hurt. She got up and looked at her sleeping mother. She smiled knowing that she had been welcomed back to the Alolan region. Lillie then decided to go stretch her legs. She walked out of the lab and headed for Ten Carat Hill which was nearby.

Walking through the cave, she finally begun to understand why most trainers were annoyed with Zubats. The little bats were everywhere. Once she got out of the cave, she smiled and took in a deep breath. She had forgotten how crisp the air in Alola was. She climbed to the top of the hill and just looked out over the tiny valley.

She knew Sun had to have come here at least once, he had a Rockruff on his team, and the only place Rockruffs seem to live is Ten Carat Hill. She just sat there daydreaming about what her life with Sun could have been, when she heard movement at the entrance. She looked and saw Gladion standing there with Silvally standing by his side. She smiled and he walked over to her. When he got to here he sat down and said, "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Lillie nodded and said, "Maybe if I had stayed, he would still be here."

Gladion replied, "There's no reason to dwell on the past." He then handed Lillie a ship ticket that had the region 'Hoenn' written on it.

Lillie took the ticket and asked, "What's this for?"

Gladion smiled and said, "I'm pretty well known in the International Police, and I have some connections in high places, and I got them to see if they could find Sun for me. I gotta admit he is pretty good at staying hidden, but he recently showed up in Hoenn. I've been trying to find him for a while now and I finally got a lead. I was planning on checking it out tomorrow, but something came up, so I figured you would want to check it out.

Lillie smiled and said, "Thanks. It's nice of you to do this for me." Then Lillie thought about something, "Wait, you said you were looking for Sun. Why?"

Gladion grinned and said, "Well, everyone has been looking for him and now that you're here, I figured it's time I brought him home," He chuckled and said, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see him." He looked at Lillie and said, "You two will make a good couple. When he finally gets home."

He stood up and offered her his hand which she took. "Come on, everyone's probably looking for us by now."

They walked back to the lab and saw Lusamine and Kukui standing outside with their bags at their feet. They walked over and Lusamine asked, "Are you okay Lillie?"

Lillie replied happily, gripping the ticket in her pocket, "Yes mother, I'm okay.

"Oh please, don't call me mother. Call me mom or Lusamine. Mother makes it sound like I'm the old me."

Lillie smiled and said, "Okay, mom. Yes, I'm okay."

Kukui said, "Well, does that mean you're ready to head to the Aether Paradise?"

Lillie said, "Will you be coming with us?"

Kukui laughed and said, "No, I will be staying here to keep studying. Gladion will be coming with you two to help you move in."

Gladion walked over and grabbed their bags and the group started to head for the marina. When they got there they saw Hau who said sadly, "Aww, are you guys leaving again?"

Lillie smiled and said, "No, Hau, don't worry. We're just moving back to the Aether Paradise. We're only going to be maybe 10 minutes away, as opposed to Kanto being over four and a half hours away. You only need to call Charizard if you want to see us."

Hau relaxed and said, "Okay, that's good to know."

After Lusamine, Gladion, and Lillie arrived at the Aether Foundation they quickly ran into Ms. Wicke who exclaimed, "Miss Lusamine! Miss Lillie! Young Master Gladion! I'm glad to see all of you again!" She hugged all of them and brought them all back to the mansion where the three used to live. When they walked inside, Ms Wicke said, "I took the liberty of cleaning all the rooms in case you came back."

"Thank you, Wicke. We appreciate it," Gladion replied.

"I will be waiting in the observation area if you need anything else."

It took a couple minutes for Lusamine to get settled in, after all the room she was in was the same room she had been in when she almost destroyed Alola, possibly even the world.

Lillie walked into Gladion's room after she finished unpacking. Gladion was lying in his bed with Silvally lying next to him with their eyes closed, but Lillie knew they were both still awake. She walked over to chair and sat down. She stared at her brother before saying, "I can sit here all day, brother."

She saw him smile then sit up and say, "I've never understood how you do that."

"I know you. Brother, I need to ask you something."

"Of course, what?"

"How did you know I was going to go looking for Sun? You gave me that ticket because you knew I was going to go looking, so you wanted to give me some help. But how did you know?"

"Heh, it wasn't that hard. Yesterday, when we were all talking and you got your crazy idea, I knew what you were thinking. After you and mom left with Kukui I pulled in a favor with one of the heads of the International Police. One of my connections I was talking about earlier. Which is when they told me there was a possible sighting of Sun in Hoenn."

"How recently? You mentioned the sighting was 'recently' earlier, but how recently?"

"Well it was abou…"

Suddenly an alarm started blaring with a voice over the intercom saying "Unauthorized access in Secret Lab A. All personnel, report to capture intruder."

Gladion, Silvally, and Lillie were all on their feet, running towards the elevator, when Lillie yelled, "I thought those labs were cleared out!"

Gladion replied, "They were!"

"So what are they looking for?"

By this time the trio had reached the elevator when the intercom said, "Intruder has left the building. They are surrounded near the edge. Agent Gladion, please come arrest the intruder."

The trio walked outside and saw a semicircle of Aether employees surrounding one individual who was holding a pokeball. It was dark by now on a new moon, so there was no light on the intruder, they could just barely see their silhouette. Gladion walked forward and said, "You're surrounded. Give us that Pokemon and give up. There's nowhere for you to go."

The intruder looked up at Gladion. Everyone then heard him laugh then jump off the platform. Everyone ran towards the edge, and saw the intruder get caught in air by a Pokemon that emerged from that water. The two flew off when Gladion stammered, "T-t-that was a Lugia! Who was that and how can they control a legendary?"

Suddenly Ms. Wicke ran over and said sadly, "Young master, we found out what the intruder stole."

"What?"

"He stole the third and final Type: Null. And we have no clue where he went."


	4. New adventure, New friends

Chapter 4: New Adventures, New Friends

Gladion had been freaking almost all night. Lusamine and Ms. Wicke had tried desperately to calm him down, but he was still angry he didn't catch the intruder, that he didn't save the last Type: Null, and that he had nothing to go on. He had looked through both of the labs twice. Nothing. He looked for a way in. The only thing he could think of was the dock, but there was no boat or anything else that could have caused the intruder to gain entrance. He had nothing. Finally Lillie walked in and said, "Brother?"

"Not now sis," he responded.

"Brother, you're practically working yourself to death over this. Get some sleep and look at this with fresh eyes in the morning."

"No. Every second I waste sleeping is one less I have to chase that perp."

"Gladion get some sleep. You need it. If you send in a request now and get some sleep, maybe one of your International Police people will be here to help."

"Lillie," Gladion said as he grabbed her shoulders, not forcefully, but to keep his own balance, "This is my fault. If I had done something more maybe I could have caught the guy…" Gladion trails of at the end, when Lillie says, "Gladion, aren't you the one who told me to not dwell on the past?"

Gladion looked at her hopelessly, but she stayed firm. Gladion sighed and said, "Fine I'll send in a request for back up and get some sleep. I never knew you could be so hard headed."

Lillie smiled and walked back to her room. She laid on her bed and recounted everything that happened throughout the day. First her brother gave her a ticket to a region she had never been to, told her her love had been seen there, moved back into the Aether Paradise, and an intruder broke in and stole the last Type: Null prototype. Well, Lillie thought, I can tell the thief wasn't a guy. We, if it had been a guy, I would wonder why he was wearing a skirt. Lillie chuckled at the thought.

The next morning Lillie headed for the docks when she was caught by Lusamine, who asked, "Honey, where are you going?"

"I'm heading for another region: Hoenn. I know I only just got home, but I heard that Sun had been seen there so I'm heading out to see if I can find him."

Lusamine smiled at her daughter, which surprised Lillie. "You aren't going to try to stop me?"

"No, just going to tell you to stay safe."

"I will mom. I should be back in the next couple days.

They hugged went their separate ways. When Lillie arrived at the docks, she saw Gladion in deep conversation with a man in a trench coat. She walked up and said, "Brother?"

Gladion turned around and smiled. "Heading out?" he asked.

"Yeah, for Hoenn. Who is this?"

"I," said the man in the trench coat, "Am an agent of the International Police who goes by the name Looker. I, unlike your brother, like to keep my real name a secret."

"Yes, that is because I'm not undercover, you are. Anyway, he is here to help me with the theft last night. The ship to take you to Hoenn is over there," Gladion said pointing at a ship.

When Lillie walked up to it she could read the name : The S.S. Anne. She laughed. Bill, a man in Kanto who created the PC, and also helped find a way to cure her mother, had told a story where he gave a ticket to a ship called the S.S. Anne to a young boy named Red, who eventually became champion. He eventually found seclusion on top of a mountain in a region called Johto.

She climbed up into the ship when a sailor said, "Hello madam, we will be heading for Hoenn immediately. Your room is number 204, on the second floor."

"Thanks you," she replied with a smile. She headed for her room when she heard a Pokemon's cry. Odd, she thought, that sounded like Type: Null's cry. There is no way there is one on this ship. Gladion has one, Sun has another, and the thief has the third. There's no way the thief is on this ship… is there? She waited for a second but heard nothing more. She decided she was just jumpy after what had happened the previous night.

She headed to her room and laid down on her bed. She looked at her team. She still didn't understand why Mew had chosen to come with her, but that was one of many mysteries to be solved. Like who was the thief, why was she after Type: Null, where was Sun, and if she had heard Null's cry earlier, why was it on the ship? Oh and then there was the question, why could the thief control a Lugia? She laid her head on her pillow. There were so many questions and no answers. She kept thinking and soon found herself sleeping.

She was woken by a voice over the speaker saying, "We have arrived in the Hoenn region." Lillie stood up groggily, and checked her Pokemon. All six were fully healed and ready for a battle should one show up. She grabbed her bag and made her way off the ship when she heard Null's cry again. There it was, Lillie thought. She looked around but there were too many people moving towards the exit to be able to tell where it came from. She decided to keep going. She looked around the city of Slateport, when she heard a voice, "Hey lady!" She turned around and saw three men staring at her. "Yeah, you," said one of the men. "What are you doing here?" asked another."

"You don't need to know." Lillie replied, trying to hide her fear. She looked around and saw no one coming to help her.

"You got no help coming. We're the top dogs around here." said the last guy. The three started to walk towards her when a voice said, "Oh really? Is that the case."

Another man walked up and stood next to Lillie. He wore a white beanie with a black trim around it, a orange shirt, and black shorts, and had what looked like a wedding ring on his left hand. The man continued with a hint of anger in his voice, "So you three think that you're top dogs?" The men just stood there, unmoving. "That's what I thought. Now get out." The man growled. The three men sprinted off, clearly scared of the man. Lillie almost ran when the man turned to her, smiled, and said, "Sorry about that. Thugs in Hoenn are more hard headed than most. My name's Brendan."

"L-l-lille…"

"Your names Lillie?"

Lillie nodded feebly and Brendan laughed and said, "Oh please. There's no reason to be scared of me. I'm the champion of the region, and I hate watching others get picked on, which is why I stepped in."

Lillie was immediately relieved. She had read about the Hoenn champion. He was fair and nice, and had a big sense of justice, not far off from Sun. In fact Brendan was basically just an older version of Sun in the way they acted.

"So what are you doing in Hoenn?" Brendan asked, gesturing for Lillie to follow.

"Well, I'm looking for a friend."

Brendan raised an eyebrow and said, "You say that with some longing in your voice. This person more than a friend?"

Lillie remained silent for a second before saying, "I like him. A lot. But we're not dating."

Brendan laughed and said, "You know you remind me of my wife when we were younger. We both liked each other, yet neither of us said anything to the other. I finally got the nerve to ask her out and my life's changed ever since, and I'm glad for that."

Brendan then pulled a flute out of his bag and played it. It was the most beautiful sound Lillie ever heard. Suddenly a blue Pokemon appeared. "This is Latios, one of the two eon Pokemon." Brendan said, "He will be taking us back to my hometown, Littleroot."

Lillie looked at him and said, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Brendan, who had already climbed onto Latios by this point, shrugged and said, "There's this feeling I get from you that you will be important, just like I was in saving this region… twice." He offered her his hand which she took after a second. Latios flew up and Brendan stuck his hand up. Suddenly, Latios began to mega evolve. Within a minute, the two were landing in a small town, aptly named Littleroot. It was just starting to get dark when the two had arrived. Lillie looked around and smiled. She could get used to this just as long as Sun was with her. Brendan turned and said, "Yeah, it's small but the people are great, and I've lived here since I was ten. I met my future wife the day I moved in. How'd you meet the guy you like?"

Lillie chuckled and said, "Similar story. He moved to Alola, the region I'm from, over five years ago. That's when we met and the two of us went on an adventure to save the region."

Brandon laughed harder and said, "Yep, similar story. Come on, it's getting dark. You can stay at my place tonight. My wife won't mind."

They walked over to one of the two houses, the one on the left, when Lillie said, "Wait, what about all the people out here who are just walking around? Where do they live?"

Brendan looked around and said, "I've been trying to figure that out the last twelve years."

The two walked into Brendan's house and Brendan called, "Honey, I found a friend at the port today. She's going to be staying the night, if that's alright."

"Of course it is!" called a voice from upstairs. A lady walked down the stairs and extended her hand and said, "Hello, my name's May. What's yours?"


	5. The Corps of Silence

Chapter 5: The Corps of Silence

Brendan and May had allowed Lillie to sleep in their guest bedroom, which was upstairs across from their bedroom. Lillie was sleeping peacefully, when she heard voices talking. She got out of bed and listened. At first she thought it was Brendan and May talking, because she recognized a voice, but then the realization stuck. The voice was familiar because it was one of the men from the previous day. This time there was only one man and he had a woman with him. The voices were coming from down stairs. She opened her door and walked to the edge of the stairs where she could hear the best:

"Why did he step in? Everyone else is too scared to fight the Corps of Silence, except the stupid champion and his wife. Why? Their the most powerfu…" said the man from the day before.

Lillie heard a slap then the man try to contain a scream. "Suck it up," said the woman, "Yeah, their the two most powerful trainers in Hoenn, but there are hundreds, if not thousands of us, and all of us admins have legendaries. Sure some people with legendaries, like Brendan, May, Red, and Gold…" her voice trails of slightly before returning, "Sure some of them fight against us, but there are too many of us for them to fight." The woman laughed, and the laugh sent chills down Lillie spin. That was the same laugh of the woman who stole Null. "I even stole a rare Pokemon from Alola, when I went to make sure that little lady was coming for YOU to grab her. You have failed to grab this woman twice now. The first was in Kanto, when a Lucario got in the way, and the second time was yesterday. Don't fail a third time."

"Y-yes m-ma'am."

Lillie looked down at her Pokemon, specifically Lucario. It had saved her life, and she didn't even know. She had just assumed the men trying to grab her back in Kanto were trying the steal her Pokemon. How did this Lucario know she was in trouble? Lillie sighed then thought, Add that to the list of mysteries.

"Come on, let's go," said the woman.

"Are you sure? We don't have the girl," the man replied.

"We've accomplished our goal."

Both walked to the door where Lillie could see them. The man was definitely one of the men from the day before, and the woman was wearing a red shirt, a yellow skirt, with black leggings underneath. The man walked out the door first when the girl turned around and stared right at Lillie. "See you around girl," the woman said with a grin, "Consider everything you just heard a gift from a friend." The woman looked down sadly, "Not all of us who join the corps started off evil, and some of us still want redemption," she said as she walked out the door.

Lillie walked back to her room, but couldn't get any sleep. She had just learned she was being hunted by some evil team who's admins all have legendary Pokemon. What could she do about that? She was so scared and concentrated on her thoughts when the door open, she tackled who ever opened it, which happened to be May.

"Sorry!" Lillie said.

May just laughed and said, "What's got you so worked up? Brendan's already left for the Pokemon League, apparently there is a powerful challenger showing up today, so it's just you and me right now."

The two walked down stairs and sat on May's couch, "So what's wrong?"

Lillie said, "Before I answer, I need to ask. Have you heard of a group called the Corps of Silence?"

May nodded grimly and said, "Yeah, I have. The grunts are weak, but their admins are a force to be reckoned with. How have you heard of them?"

Lillie explained what had happened during the night, including that they had been looking for Lillie and what the admin had said before she left. May just nodded as she told the story. Lillie finished with, "I think I should leave. I'm putting everyone in danger being here." To Lillie's surprise, May laughed. May then said, "No, you're staying. Brendan and I have the legendary's Groudon and Kyogre respectively. Brendan also has the legendaries Deoxys and Rayquaza. You'll be fine."

"Mew!" came a voice.

Both looked up in surprise to see Mew floating above them. It then flew down and landed on Lillie's lapped, looked up at her and smiled. "Mew," it purred.

Lillie said, "How'd you get out of your pokeball? Get back."

May raised her eyebrow and said, "You have the legendary Mew?"

Lillie nodded, and May grinned and said, "Then you may be able to help us fight the corps."


	6. What is going on?

Chapter 6: "What is going on?"

Brendan still hadn't returned from the league by twelve, but that was normal for him. In truth he probably wasn't at the league, but at the Sky Pillar. "He always seemed to like it," explained May, as they were climbing the tower.

"Does.. it.. have.. to.. be.. so.. tall?" Lillie gasped.

May laughed and said, "Don't worry. There's only fifty stories, and we've gone through most of them."

"Why is it so tall?" Lillie asked, trying to get her breath.

"Well it was the home of the legendary of the sky, Rayquaza, before Brendan caught it. After that, he flew on Rayquaza, and battled the legendary Deoxys. As I told you earlier, he caught Deoxys to."

"Couldn't you just had your Latias fly us to the top?"

"I could have, but the oxygen is thin up there. The two of us probably would have passed out as soon as we landed. It's best to climb up the tower. Come on, if my counting is correct, this is the last floor."

They climbed up the stairs and saw the sky and the sun. They had reached the top. Lillie looked up and saw no clouds, until she looked over the edge. They were above the cloud layer. May and Lillie looked around and saw Brendan sleeping on a rock.

The two walked over and May poked him and said, "Time to get up."

Brendan opened his eyes and said, "Oh, hey guys. What are you two doing here?"

"Something's come up, and we need your help."

"Can it wait a few more minutes?" Brendan asked, "I want to get a few more minutes of sleep."

"The corps has been seen recently."

Brendan was on his feet in a second and said, "What?"

May explained what had happened the previous night, and when she finished, Brendan groaned. "I hoped we already dealt with them. Should have figured they'd show up again."

"Wait," Lillie said, "What is going on? Are you guys saying you've fought them before?"

Both May and Brendan nodded, and Brendan explained, "They went by a different name years ago. Twenty years ago, two boys set out on their own adventure in Kanto. Their names were Red and Blue, I'm sure you've heard of them. The two fought an evil team called Team Rocket. Team Rocket had lots of allies, some gym leaders even joined them. The two met a girl named Green, and together, the three shut down Team Rocket."

"Or so they thought," May said, "About fifteen years ago, Team Rocket tried to reform under the same name but in Johto, but were shut down by three children: a boy named Gold, a boy name Silver, and a girl named Crystal. This Team Rocket wasn't as powerful as the one before, as they didn't have one strong leader or many allies."

Brendan continued, "Well about ten years ago, a year after I became champion, a new group showed up, called themselves 'The Corps of Silence.' They used tactics from Team Rocket, but were much more powerful, their admins carrying legendaries. They stole Pokemon, kidnapped people, even killed people with Pokemon. They are not a group to be messed with. Myself, May, and other champions and gym leader have fought against them, but some went missing and some we fear joined them. We don't know what their goal is, but they're trying to get something. If they are searching for you, we need to keep you safe."

"I can look after myself," Lillie said, slightly offended.

"And I don't doubt that but you…" Brendan started, before May butted in, "Don't have a legendary? I wouldn't be so sure. Show him, Lillie."

Lillie sent out Mew, and Brendan gasped, "You have a Mew?"

Lillie nodded, and Brendan continued, "Well that changes somethings. Look I know you came here looking for someone, but you might be able to help us. There aren't many Pokemon that can rival a legendary except another legendary."

"So wait… you're asking me to help you guys fight against some evil organization with extremely powerful trainers with legendaries and possibly champions of other regions and just abandon the reason I came here?"

Brendan shrugged and said, "You never know. Our two goals could be connected. Might explain why they were coming after you."

Lillie sighed and said, "Maybe you're right…" She looked off over the Hoenn region, knowing full well that May and Brendan were staring at her. "I want to help, but what can I do? I'm not a champion."

"True. You aren't a champion, but when you were challenging gyms, you apparently aspired so much loyalty in your Pokemon that you inspire Mew. It has never really been decided who is the god of all Pokemon is: Arceus or Mew. Both are considered the ancestors of all Pokemon, but something that is undisputed: They are two of the most powerful legendaries and they only appear before trainers that are worthy. You proved to Mew that you were worthy. You may not think so, but you're more powerful than you think."

Lillie stood there, staring off, before she said, "I'll help. What do we do?"

May smiled and said, "Well right now you can rest and explore Hoenn. We will start gathering some of our old friends…"

"Those who haven't turned," Brendan said darkly.

May punched him in the arm and continued, "When we get our old friends, we can start making plans."


	7. The Third Try

Hello everyone, writer here. This chapter is shorter than the rest, but I had to put it in as it is a lead up to the next chapter, which has some very important points in it. Sorry for the shorter chapter, will try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can, but I will prioritize quality. Anyway, on to the story.

Chapter 7: The Third Try

After the three arrived back in Littleroot, Brendan and May got to work sending out letters and emails to all their old friends and allies. "Okay, I've sent word to Blue, Red, Gold, Silver, Emerald, Serena and her gang," Brendan said to May, "Have you sent anything to Dawn, Black, White, Bianca, Nate, and Calem?"

"Yeah, I have, plus all available gym leaders," May responded, "But even if all them respond, which I don't think they will, I fear it won't be enough. Calem disappeared 13 and a half years ago, Bianca hasn't battled since she became professor Juniper's assistant, Gold went into seclusion after the Corps showed up, and Serena's matured by now with a daughter and a son, even moving to a different region, and I doubt she'll want to put them in danger. She took Calem's loss pretty hard."

"Can you blame her? The two were married after all."

"Wait," Lillie said, "You mentioned more names earlier, like Crystal and Green. Why aren't you calling them to?"

Brendan and May looked at each other and said in unison, "Because they joined the Crops."

Lillie nodded, and said, "And you don't want them knowing you're getting your old friends back together."

The two nodded. Brendan went and checked his bag and sighed. "Almost out of hyper potions and full restores. Lillie, can you go into town and pick some up? I'll give you the money."

Lillie nodded and Brendan handed her the money. "Stay safe," he said, "We still don't know why the Corps is after you."

Lillie walked out of the house and breathed. She had been trying hard to remain calm, but she was reaching her limit for craziness. She just wanted to find Sun and go home. She walked on the route to Oldale town, when she stopped. She could swear someone was watching her. She looked around, but the only people on the route were two little children playing with a Zigzagoon.

Must be my nerves, she thought. She continued on her way to Oldale, the feeling not going away. She got to the town, where she was greeted by an old woman.

"Are you looking for something, miss?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the mart."

The woman pointed at a blue store, and Lillie thanked her. When she walked into the feeling of her being watched only got stronger, but there was only the man working at the counter and a woman looking through what the store had. She, again, dismissed this as her just being jumpy. She walked over to where the store kept their potions, and grabbed about fifty hyper potions and thirty full restores, and walked to the counter.

"Hello," said the man, with an oddly familiar voice, "Will this be all?"

"Uh, yes, it will be…" Lillie said, then thought, Where do I know his voice? She decided to ponder it later, and she just looked around while the man tallied everything up. After a few seconds her gaze fell on the other woman in the story. She was wearing…

Oh no, Lillie thought, as she tried to make a run for the door. The woman was wearing the same red shirt and yellow skirt as the woman who broke into Brendan and May's house. She almost reached the door, when she felt a pain in her leg, immediately followed by drowsiness. She fell to the floor, where she was rolled over by the woman, who was holding a tranquilizer gun. The woman smiled and said, "Told you I'd be seeing you. Grunt, come get her. I'll call Lugia and have it pick us up in the route up north. Get her there without being noticed please." The man behind the counter walked up and picked her up, and that's when Lillie blacked out.


	8. Everyone has Their Weakness

Chapter 8: "Everyone has their weakness"

Lillie was in and out of consciousness for the next few hours. The first time she woke up, she was being carried onto a Lugia, where she saw a new guy, the second time was when they had arrived at a compound, which was being used as the Corps base, or that's what Lillie could gather. The third time was when she was being carried a room filled with the Corps' men. Some were dressed in all black and others had everyday clothes on. When she woke up the final time, she was being laid on the ground in the front of the room by the new guy who she had seen on the Lugia. She looked around and saw a line of people, Lillie assumed the admins, standing at attention, with spots for two more. The new guy, who looked familiar, looked slightly older than her but had a scar on his cheek where it looked like a Scyther had cut him, was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans. He walked over and stood in line, along with the woman who had captured her.

Lillie laid on the floor for a few seconds before she noticed one eerie thing. There was complete silence. There must have been a thousand people in the room, yet not one made noise. Lillie looked down and saw she still had all her Pokemon. She went to grab one, when the woman said, "I wouldn't do that."

Everyone in the room was now looking at her. Some itching for a fight, others intrigued. "Why should I listen to you? You just kidnapped me!"

The woman laughed and said sadly, "True. But you have six Pokemon. There's about a thousand grunts in this room, some even armed with weapons, not to mention us admins, which you already know, all of us have legendaries. Neither you, nor your Pokemon would survive."

Lillie looked around and knew this woman was right. But something else bothered her. Why did she sound so sad when she said that? And what was it she mention the other day about redemption?

Before she could think about it too much, a noise seemed to pierce the silence. It was the ringing sound people get in their ears. Everyone in the room, save for Lillie, snapped to attention. A man walked into the room and stood next to Lillie. When everyone saluted the man, who was clearly the boss, he smiled, and something seemed hauntingly familiar about this man to Lillie. He then looked down at Lillie and said, "Who left this poor young woman on the floor? Someone get her a chair," with a mock sympathy. But, the younger admin ran off and came back with two chairs, set them down, and returned to his place in line.

"Sit," said the boss, gesturing at one of the chairs. Lillie stared at the man before he said in an angry tone of voice, "Sit in the chair, young lady." Lillie got up and sat in the chair. The man smiled that same haunting smile again before continuing, "Good. So, Lillie," and chills went down her spine. They knew her name. "Lillie, do you know why you are here?" She shook her head. "You're here because we believe you can help us. Your a strong trainer, and we need as many as we can get. We are a very powerful group who cares for the well being of Pokemon. We have a plan to help all Pokemon from evil trainers like Brendan. He couldn't see the purity of our group when we offered him a place here. We're hoping you will be more reasonable." Lillie could feel the piercing eyes of everyone in the room on her. She sat in a chair, surrounded by thousands of people who would probably kill her without a second thought.

If I join, they probably won't kill me, but I would be going against what I believe, and that might cause me more pain than not joining them, Lillie thought. She looked up at the boss and said feebly, "N-no.."

The man raised an eyebrow and said, "I must have misheard you. It sounded like you rejected my offer." Lillie could definitely tell the man was trying to contain his rage, but wasn't succeeding. She looked left and right and saw something odd. Why was the younger guy, the woman in red, and another woman smiling? Lillie looked back at the man and said defiantly, "You didn't mishear me. I did deny it."

The man stood up and tried to slap her, when the younger admin caught his wrist and whispered something in his ear. The boss and the admin seemed to have a war between their stares before the boss said, "Fine." He turned around and called to the line of admins, "Green! Barry! Step forward." The second woman who smiled at her stepped forward plus a blonde man who looked like he would do anything to prove himself. "You two will take Lillie to a cell and we will continue to… convert her tomorrow." The two nodded, walked over, and grabbed Lillie. As they were walking away, the boss yelled, "Everyone has their weakness Lillie! I will find yours, and I WILL break you."


	9. The Escape

Chapter 9: The Escape

Lillie sat in her cell, feeling defeated. After everything May and Brendan and told her, she almost felt like she could help, but she was captured and imprisoned before she could do anything. Before she could continue contemplating everything, one of her two cell guards started to speak. "So, what do you think of Lillie rejecting the boss's offer?" It was the woman, Green.

The man, Barry, shrugged and said plainly, "She'll come around."

"But what if she doesn't? You heard how she sounded, that sounded pretty clear to me that she wanted nothing to do with us."

"If she doesn't come around easily, there are so many things we could do to her and the ones she love," Barry said with a maniacal laugh.

"Barry, have you had anything to drink? I mean anything with ethanol."

Barry laughed even more and said, "I may've had a bottle of whisky before my shift today."

Green face palmed and mumbled, "You always were a lightweight. Also, you should know by now, no alcohol."

Barry just said, "Whatever."

The two stood there, when they heard a clank to there right, which made Green jump, putting her hand on Barry's leg, and she said, "Did you hear that?"

Barry just sighed and said, "Yeah I did. Does your highness want me to check it out."

Green said, "Yes please, check it out."

Barry smiled and walked towards the sound. When he was out of hearing ranger Green mumbled, "Idiot," as she opened the cell door. "Come on Lillie. We don't have much time." Lillie stood there staring, think this was a trick, before Green continued, "Look, I didn't pickpocket Barry for the key for us to just stand here and stare at each other. Come on!" Lillie now understood what had happened. Apparently Green had planned on the sound, and when she put her hand on Barry's leg, she was actually stealing the key to her cell. Lillie walked out of the cell with Green, when she saw the younger admin from earlier, leaning on the corner of wall. Lillie looked and didn't see Barry.

"Where'd that other guy, Barry, go?"

The man laughed, grabbed something on the around the corner, and dragged a limp Barry into view. "Oh… my… Is he dead?" Lillie said, horrified. The man shook his head and said, "No, I just choked him out. We've got about four minutes before he wakes up and tells everyone what happened, so we should probably get moving." Something about this man's voice made Lillie's heart beat uncontrollably, but as far as she knew, she didn't know anyone in this evil organization, defector or not.

As the trio were running down the hallway, when Lillie noticed something. "Hey where you guys brought me in is the other way."

"True," said the man.

"But, there is also the bulk of the corps' troops there, and I'd rather not deal with them right now," said Green.

The three kept running, when suddenly the alarm started blaring. "Huh, I guess he woke up faster than I thought," stated the man.

"Gee, thanks," said Green with mock appreciation, "I didn't notice."

The man grabbed a radio he had clipped to his jeans and said, "Hey Kris, we need a pick up and fast. How fast can you get us and where can you pick us up?"

"Lugia and I can pick you guys up in the courtyard. You guys got Lillie?" came a reply over the radio.

"Yeah, we got her," said the man, "Can you get us in a couple minutes?"

"I'll be there but you guys better be ready to fly, cause we won't be able to stay long."

"We will," replied the man, before Lillie said, "Wait you're seriously having me trust the lady with the Lugia, Kris or whatever her name was?"

Green looked at her and said, "Yeah, will that be a problem?"

"A problem?! She shot me!" Lillie shouted.

Green chuckled and rolled your eyes. "She shot you with a tranquilizer dart, and that is because if she hadn't, the boss himself would have come for you, and trust me when I say, that wouldn't have been pretty."

Lillie shuddered. Maybe trusting an admin who shot her with a tranquilizer was better than the alternative. The three kept running, when four masked armed guards appeared before them in a hallway. Just before the guards started to shoot the three, one of them tripped another, who caused three of them to get their aim off, and miss. The first guard then proceeded to punch the second, while Green tackled the third, and the male admin Lillie was traveling with sucker punched the fourth right in the gut. Once the three guards were knocked out, the first took off his mask and Green said, "Oh, Lucas! So you decided to take my advice?"

The man, clearly another admin named Lucas, nodded and said, "and clearly Barry didn't."

Green shrugged and said, "I tried."

The four then continued to run, before they reached ran through two doors, which led into the courtyard. The four were beginning to think they would make a clean getaway, when they heard behind them, "There's the traitors! Try to take them alive so they can see what their betrayal means, but dead if you have to!" The one shouting was Barry.

The four turned around and looked at what was behind them. There was a squad of soldiers, armed with Pokemon instead of weapons. staring them down with Barry leading them. He also didn't have a weapon, but did have his Pokemon. The younger admin that was traveling with Lillie said innocently, "Hey Barry, you voice sounds a little beaten. What happened, you sounded fine this morning?"

"Shut up boy," Barry growled, "You may be strong but with all of us, we can take you down. Trust me, the four of you aren't escaping here. I mean, what kind of escape route was this? You ran into the heart of our base. The three of you should have known that."

"You know, that's ironic coming from you, cause I'm pretty sure you're only three years older than me."

Barry glared before saying, "Go Palkia!" as he threw a out a Pokemon.

The pinkish Pokemon, Palkia, roared before Barry said, "Meet Palkia, the spatial Pokemon, and member of the creation trio. Come on, you guys know the rules of a Pokemon battle, I've sent out mine, now you guys need to send out one of yours."

"Guys, we don't have time for this," Green said."

"Which is why," Lucas said, "I'll make this quick." He gabbed a pokeball at his waist and tossed it while saying, "Go Dialga.

The blue Pokemon, Dialga, roared even louder than Palkia. The two Pokemon stared at each other, ready for their trainers to give them orders. Lucas said, "Barry, I'm sure there's no need for introduction, but I'll do it anyway. Meet Dialga, the temporal Pokemon, also a member of the creation trio." Barry stood there in shock, as he hadn't noticed that Lucas was one of the traitors.

Lucas then called to Dialga, "Roar of Time on the Palkia!" Lillie stood still shocked at what was about to unfold. Years ago, Dialga and Palkia had fought and nearly destroyed the world. Now, the two were about to go at it again. The Palkia was trying to counter the Dialga, but there really wasn't much of a contest. Dialga resisted all of Palkia moves. Everyone heard the flapping of wings, Lugia landed behind them. Lucas said, "Well that would be our ride, so let's finish this. Dialga, Roar of Time, and knock out the Palkia." Dialga used it and sent the Palkia flying. Barry stood, shocked and defeated.

"I always was a better trainer than you Barry. You just refused to accept it," Lucas said as he returned his Dialga and climber on the Lugia with everyone else. Barry looked like he was going to throw out another Pokemon, but Lucas sent out another Pokemon and said, "Darkrai, use Dark Void, and put them all to sleep." The new Pokemon put its arm up and black orb appeared, which sank into the ground, and enveloped all the soldiers plus Barry, and when the aura around them faded, they were all asleep. "That should hold them for a while at least," Lucas said as he returned his Darkrai. The new lady, Kris said, "Everyone on?"

Green said, "Yeah, Crystal, everyone's on. Now let's go!"

The five of them all took off and where half a mile away in under a minute. The five of them sighed and sat down. "Well, that was a little close," Crystal said.

"Yeah it was. Thanks for joining us Lucas," Green said.

"Eh, it was nothing. I've had it with being the bad guy. Much preferred when I was the good guy."

"Ain't that the truth," mumbled the other man.

Lillie frowned and said, "Hey, I never caught your name."

The man looked up and said, "I'll tell you later. Right now, you need to return back to your home region. It's not safe for you anywhere else."

Lillie said angrily, "I can handle myself! Why does everyone think I'm some poor damsel?"

Everyone became uneasy with her anger, except the man who just laughed and said jokingly, "Don't take this the wrong way, but if that were true, we wouldn't have had to break you out of there."

Well, this set of Green, Crystal, and Lillie who all punched him once, while Lucas laughed. The man looked at Lucas who said, "You deserved that."

The man smiled and said, "Yeah, I know. I was just messing around." His expression then turned serious before he said, "But you do need to stay in Alola." Then he pulled a letter out of his pocket, handed it to Lillie and said, "Give this to your brother, Gladion. Don't read it yourself, just give it to your brother." He then turned to Crystal and said, "How long till we get to Alola, anyway?"

"Should be there in a few hours. Sinnoh to Alola is pretty far by plane, but Lugia here," she said as she patted her Lugia, "He's a fast flyer. If you want to get any sleep, now would be a good time." The four who had just escaped the compound had begun to feel exhausted so they all laid down and fell asleep in seconds.


	10. Returning Home Again

Chapter 10: Returning Home… Again

Lillie was awoken by Crystal shouting, "We come in peace! We are here to deliver a friend and we promise to steal none of your Pokemon… probably!"

Lillie stood up and saw that the five of them were hovering over the Aether Paradise. She saw Gladion, Lusamine, and Hau all on the building. She heard Gladion call up, "Land your Lugia and we'll talk!"

When they landed Crystal had her Lugia return to its pokeball, when Gladion walked up to them, not noticing Lillie. He then said, "You all are under arrest. I'm a member of the Inter…" he faltered when he saw Lillie. "Lillie, what are you doing with them? Aren't these the people who stole Null?"

Crystal grinned and said, "Correction: I stole Null, not the others."

Gladion glared at her before Lucas said, "Look, we don't have much time. Long story short, you're little sister here," he gestured at Lillie, "Was kidnapped by the Corps of Silence, I'm sure you've heard of them, which the four of us were are part of. Well, we wanted out, and were planning on escaping, but this one," he pointed at the fourth former admin, "Refused to leave without her, so we had to make a side trip, which almost got us all killed I might add," Lucas continued glaring, "So we broke her out, and escaped. We brought her here because she would be safest here." Gladion was completely wide eyed at this point. Gladion then tried to regain his composure, and said, "If that's case…" he looked at Lillie who nodded in confirmation, "Then you have my thanks."

"And mine," added Lusamine gratefully. She and Hau had joined the conversation half way through but still understood what had happened.

Hau said, "We'll make sure she's safe. What are you guys going to do?"

Green said sadly, "We don't know. We'll probably going to try and find our old friends, but there's no guarantee they'll forgive us."

Lucas said gravely, "We've done some pretty evil things over the last few years."

The fourth admin said, "But I do know what we will do for sure."

Everyone looked at him, confused. "We will fight against the Corps." Then he looked at Green and said, "And your friends will forgive us."

"How do you know that? It's not like you've met them," Green said.

"Because if they want any hope of destroying the Corps, they'll have to."

They all stood, looking at each other saying nothing, before Crystal said as she sent out her Lugia, "We should probably get going."

The four former admins climber onto it's back and it started to take off. Just before it started to fly off, Lillie called to the fourth former admin, "Hey, you still haven't told me your name!"

The man just turned around and smiled, while Gladion, who was standing next to her said to her, astonished, "Wait, you seriously don't know who that was?"

Lillie looked at her brother and said, "Wait, you do?! You saw him for maybe four minutes and you figured out who it was?"

Gladion just facepalmed and said as Lugia was flying off, "Yeah Lillie, I did. I'm more surprised you don't."

Lillie said, "Well who was it?"

Gladion shook his head but said nothing. She looked at Lusamine and Hau, who were both smiling. "You guys to?"

Hau laughed and said, "I thought it was pretty obvious."

Before Lillie could get to mad she remembered the letter the man had given her to give to Gladion. "Oh brother." Gladion looked at Lillie. "That man gave me this to give to you."

She handed the letter to Gladion, who opened it and read it. While he read it, he nodded. When he finished, he folded it back up and put it in his pocket. He then called a Aether employee over and said, "Get me a ship to Johto as quick as you can."

"Sir, if we start preparing now, it will be done around midnight. Are you sure?" asked the employee.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Get it ready."

"Why are you going to Johto?" asked Lillie, though she already knew the answer.

"He asked for me to come to Johto to meet him," Gladion replied, knowing it was useless to lie to Lillie.

"Well then I'm going," Lillie said plainly.

"No!" Gladion, Lusamine, and Hau all said at one, which hurt Lillie's feelings. Gladion then continued, "Look in the letter, he explains how you were targeted THREE times by these people. Twice in Hoenn, once in Kanto. He specifically says for you to stay here."

"But, but," Lillie started, but she decided against arguing. She knew the three wouldn't agree to letting her go.

Lillie had decided to go straight to her room and lock herself in. In the last three days, she had almost been kidnapped, met the Champion of Hoenn and his wife, met Crystal, though didn't know her name at the time, climbed up the entire Sky Pillar, gotten kidnapped, met the boss of the Corps, got broken out by some of the people who put her in there, and taken home, where she was now being forced to stay. Can things suck even more, she thought. Then she remembered, Oh yeah, I never found Sun in Hoenn.

She was going to continue mopping when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at her clock and saw it was ten till midnight. Probably Gladion saying bye, Lillie thought, might as well say good bye. She opened her door, but only saw a box on the floor. She looked around but saw no one. She grabbed the box and brought it into her room. She opened it and saw two things. A flute, and a note which read,

"Hey Lillie. I know what you've been told, but I also know you're going to go anyway. We'll be in Goldenrod City gym tomorrow night. Don't be late.

~Green, with a little bit of May's help"

She looked at the flute and saw it was the same flute May used to summon Latias to fly her. She smiled. At least there were some people who still believed in her. She grabbed the flute and walked outside and played it. She waited a second, and she saw Latias flying towards her. The Latias smiled when she saw Lillie. Lillie climbed on top of the Latias, who took off as soon as she was on.

"You know where we're going right?" Lillie said, and then heard a voice in her head say, "Of course. Goldenrod in Johto. May's already told me what's happening."

Lillie said in an astonished tone, "You can talk?"

The Latias giggled and said, "Most of us legendaries can. Now get some sleep. It'll take us a while to get there."

Lillie rested her head on the Latias and fell asleep.


	11. The Gathering

Chapter 11: The Gathering

As Lillie slept, she dreamed about Sun. Specifically a life they could have together. She imagined the two of them sitting alone on exeggutor island back in Alola. The stars would be shining down on them. Just the two of them. Nothing else in the world would matter. She would lean on him and he would wrap his arms around her, and they would watch the world. Then she would look up at Sun, and they would kiss. Then, she dreamed a couple years into the future, Sun was on his knee, asking her to marry him. She would agree of course, and again they'd kiss. Next was a couple months into the future, where she would walk down the aisle and recite her vows. Then was years down the road, when they were both in their thirties, with a couple little kids running around, Sun and Lillie watching them, while embraced in a hug. This is what she dreamt her life with Sun would be, and she was going to do everything in her power to make it a reality.

She was about to continue dreaming, when she was shaken awake. She woke up groggily and looked up, and saw a girl in her early teens standing over her. "Come on Lillie, we've arrived in Johto." Lillie looked really confused, just staring at the girl. The girl then looked down and laughed. "Oh, sorry about that. Probably should've explained earlier, I can change my form between Pokemon and human. It's me, Latias."

Lillie was still very confused, but she understood what had happened. "So wait, why become a human? Why not stay in your Pokemon form? Also, it's almost nine at night. By what time we left, we should have been here by three."

Latias said, "Eh, you looked like you were having a good dream, so I let you enjoy it," Lillie then blushed as Latias continued, "And the reason I became a human is in my Pokemon form I would basically be painting a target on our backs saying, 'Hey bad guys, here we are!' so I figured I'd save us the hassle." Latias offered Lillie her hand and helped her up. "So where are we headed?" asked Latias.

"In the note that was left with the flute, it said they'ed be in the Goldenrod City gym tonight. Where are we now?" asked Lillie.

"We're in Goldenrod right now and the gym is across the train tracks, in a pink building labeled 'GYM'"

The duo walked over to the gym and Lillie said, "Oh, you weren't kidding. This thing is labeled in big letters gym. They weren't like that in Kanto." She pulled that handle to the door, but it didn't budge. "Strange. Gyms are normally open all day."

Latias looked at her and said, "You're having a meeting with some of the most powerful trainers in existence in secret and you'd keep the door unlocked?"

Lillie stood there and said, "Good point. Now how do we get in?"

As a kind of response, Mew popped out of its pokeball. It mewed, then it touched both Latias and Lillie and teleported them inside the building. Lillie was a little dizzy, but Latias whispered, "Well that works." Mew then returned to its pokeball. Latias and Lillie heard voices talking in the center of the gym so they snuck over and watched. There were eleven people all standing around talking. There was Gladion, Crystal, Green, Brendan, May, a woman who was wearing a red dress, and was holding hands with Lucas, who was now wearing a beret, the last former admin, a woman with pink hair, a red headed man who seemed calm, and a man every trainer in the universe knew, the quietest person in existence, Red. The group seemed to be in a deep conversation, thought Lillie was too far to hear them well.

She turned to Latias and whispered, "Can you hear what they're saying?" Latias shook her head. Lillie knew that if they got any closer, they would be spotted, but they needed to hear what was going on if they were going to help. Lillie turned around and noticed something. Where did Crystal go? She thought. Then she felt someone grab her shoulder and she turned around and saw, none other than Crystal, who said, "You know, it's a little rude to watch people and not say hello." Lillie said nothing but Crystal just smiled and said, "Come on, let's let everyone know you're here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lillie said.

Crystal just smiled and grabbed her and Latias and dragged them towards a half surprised, half not surprised to see Lillie group. Gladion cried, "Lillie, what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm going to help you guys out. I thought I made that pretty clear back in Alola."

"Well how did you get here? And who is this?" He pointed at Latias.

"Oh, I'm guessing I can answer that first question," said the mysterious man, looking right at Green and May. He then stuck his hand out and said, "My Alakazam please." Green smiled and handed him a pokeball. "If I had to guess, Green stole my Alakazam, had May gave her her Eon flute to summon Latias, teleported back to the Aether paradise, left the Eon flute with Lillie, and teleported back." He looked at Green and said, "I get everything?"

Green smiled and said, "I left her a note to, you forgot that."

Gladion, who had already forgotten about his second question, scowled and said to Lillie, "Well, you're out of here the first thing in the morning. This is dangerous."

To everyone's surprise, the mysterious man laughed and said, "No, she can stay if she wants to help."

Lucas said uneasily, "Um, sir. I don't want this to sound wrong, but what can she do? She doesn't have a legendary."

Before either May or Brendan could say anything, the mysterious man just pointed towards the ceiling, where everyone saw Mew flying around. "Actually, she does. She's Mew's trainer."

Mew flew down and landed on Lillie shoulder and fell asleep. She lifted Mew off her shoulder, but kept Mew in her arms. Everyone, except Brendan, May, the mysterious man, and Latias were completely blown away. The mysterious man said, "Well, because we'll all be working together, we should probably introduce our selves. You already know Crystal, Green, Brendan, May, obviously Gladion, Lucas, the girl holding his hand is Dawn,"

"Hello," said Dawn.

"The woman with the pink hair is Whitney, Goldenrod's gym leader," the man continued.

"It's pink and adorable!" Whitney said pointing at Mew.

"Yeah, that's kinda her thing. Anyways, the red headed guy's name is Silver," Silver waved before the man continued, "That's Red, though I'm sure you already knew that." Lillie looked at Red who just looked at her while leaning of the wall. He then looked away, towards Green. "Yeah, he's a man of few, if any words." The man the gestured to himself, and said with a dry smile, "My name's Sun."

Lillie stared at him, so many pieces falling into place. Why her heart beat so fast when he spoke, why he would have jeopardized their escape to save her, why he cared so much about her and why he looked so familiar. Lillie looked at him and said, "Sun?"


	12. Plans are formed (and Bones are broken)

Chapter 12: Plans are formed (and bones broken)

Lillie wasn't sure what she wanted to do more: slap Sun for not telling her it was him or hug him because she missed him so much. So, she compromised. She tackled Sun in a hug, slapped him once on the way down, and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Squishing… me… Not so…" The was a loud crack followed by Sun saying, "Ow…"

Lillie let off some of the pressure, still hugging him and asked, "What was that?"

"Oh you know," Sun said painfully, "Just my rib cage shattering."

Lillie immediately let go and said, "I'm so sorry, I just missed you so much!"

With a devious smile Brendan asked, "Why is that Lillie?"

Both Sun and Lillie blushed, but said nothing. Latias walked over and touched Sun head, and he sighed. "I still know Heal Pulse," Latias explained.

Gladion seemed to remember his question from earlier and asked, "So, who are you."

Latias giggled and said, "I'm the legendary Pokemon Latias."

Gladion laughed and said, "Seriously, who are you?" After a couple minutes of no response Gladion's expression changed to shock and said, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Oh please, like that's the weirdest thing that's happen," Latias replied. Gladion pondered this before saying, "I guess my mom getting possessed by Pokemon from another dimension, trying to destroy the world with said Pokemon, and going to their dimension is stranger than a legendary being able to disguise itself as a human."

Dawn looked at Lucas and said, "Sound familiar?"

Lucas looked at her, smiled, and replied, "The Pokemon from another dimension being summoned to destroy the world part? Yeah. That part about it being my mom? No."

Dawn punched him, lightly, before Lillie said, "Wait, please explain."

Dawn said, "Our legendaries, Barry's included, were all summoned to this world to destroy and," she looked at Lucas and said, "How did Cyrus put it?"

Lucas said, "'I seek an entirely new world solely for myself.,' is I believe how he put it." Lucas then continued to explain, "He tried to summon Palkia and Dialga, the legendaries of time and space, but a third legendary appeared."

Dawn entered in, "That would be mine. It's called Giratina, and is known as 'The Renegade Pokemon' by the Pokedex. It lived in a world known as the Distortion World, which was basically a reverse of everything here. When Cyrus tried to destroy this world, Giratina intervened, as that would have also destroyed the Distortion World. After I caught Giratina in the Distortion World, Barry and Lucas caught Palkia and Dialga in this world."

Lucas continued darkly, "We thought they'd have been safe with us. I guess we were wrong."

Sun had stood up by now and said, "Don't blame yourself. The boss had a silver tongue. He could talked almost anyone into joining him," he looked a Lillie and smiled and said, "Almost."

Lillie blushed and the two looked like they were going to kiss when Silver interjected with, "Look I hate to interrupt this heartfelt moment, but can we get back to the reason you guys brought us here?"

Sun blinked before saying, "Oh yeah, sorry." Both Lillie and Sun were Blushing profusely at this point. "The reason we asked you guys to come here is because we need to deal with the Corps of Silence."

Whitney said, "Yeah, we're aware of that, but what can we do? We've sent word to all our remaining friends and allies throughout the world, but how are we going to fight them?"

Brendan then added, "There is also the whole they have some sort of plan which we still aren't aware of."

May asked hopefully, "You guys have some knowledge on that, right?"

Crystal shook her head and said, "The only person who knew anything about it was the boss, he refused to tell anyone."

Dawn then asked, "can we stop calling him 'The Boss,' it makes it sound like you guys still work with them."

Sun said, "We would, if we knew his name."

"His name is Calem," came a female voice behind them.

Everyone turned around and this time everyone was surprised to see Lusamine standing there. "Mom, what are you… how do you…" Lillie started.

Lusamine said, "I'll explain later honey, but right now, this Corps of silence seems like a big threat. I know, or at least, I'm guessing I know his name. He used to go by the name Calem, and just based on when these Corps members started to show up, I'm pretty sure I'm right"

Sun said, "Okay, well at least we can but a name to the face now."

Everyone stared and Lusamine, before May almost said something and Lusamine said, "My name's Lusamine, before anyone asks. Gladion is my son and Lillie is my daughter."

Everyone started talking at once when everyone heard someone yell, "Shut up!"

Everyone turned towards the voice and everyone saw Red standing, no longer leaning on the wall. "I forgot how bad this group can get. We need a plan if we're going to take on the Corps of Silence."

Everyone nodded and Brendan said, "Could we sneak in and possibly do a surprise attack?"

Green said, "No, cause we'd be surrounded. Maybe we could flood the compound and just clean up the mess later? It is connected to the ocean."

May shook her head and said, "No, me and Kyogre don't need blood on our hands."

Crystal also shook her head and said, "Me and Lugia are done with that life."

Brendan said, "How about a head on assault? We could sneak some people in, and then attack from both the inside and out."

Sun looked like he was about to disagree when Lillie said, "Actually, that might work."

Everyone looked at her and she smiled and said, "Okay, here's what I'm thinking…"


	13. Old Friends

Hey one quick question from me, the writer, to you guys, the readers. Shaymin's a legendary correct? I know there is more than one of it which is why I have to ask. Anyway, on to this chapter.

Chapter 13: Old friends

After Lillie finished explaining her plan she looked at everyone and said, "That makes sense, right?"

Brendan said, "So your plan is to have May and Kyorge make the water unstable so they can't flee by Sea, and we can enter by sea, have me use Groudon to slow all their Pokemon on land and Rayquaza to support us from the air, and we attack from basically all angles?"

Lillie nodded and said, "From air, sea, land, inside and out. Does anyone have a problem with this?"

Gladion nodded and said, "Yeah, just one."

Everyone looked at him and he said, "There's thirteen of us, including mom and Lillie. There's thousands of them. How are we going to beat them?"

May nodded and said, "And if this is the same Calem from years ago, then he has the legendary Pokemon of death, Yveltal."

Another voice said, "Well, there ain't much we can do about that, but on the problem of numbers," everyone turned around and saw a man in black pants, a red jacket, and a hat backwards, "I think I can help with that."

Crystal's eyes widened and Silver smiled. Silver said, "Hey Gold. What brings you here?"

The man, Gold, smiled and said, "Oh you know. The world's on the verge of ending again, I figured I come and help." This time it was Crystal who tackled someone, and this was Gold. She kissed him on the lips, then immediately slapped him. "Ow," was all Gold said, followed by, "I missed you to Kris."

"Don't you ever disappear on me again," Crystal growled.

Lillie nudged Sun and whispered, "You should take note." He just chuckled lightly.

Silver walked over and said, "Need some help?"

Gold smiled and Silver offered him his hand, which Gold accepted. The two hugged briefly and Silver said, "So, what've you been doing the last few years?"

Gold said, "Well if Red would talk more, he probably would have told you that I was on top of Mount Silver, training like he was for years," he then turned to Red and said, "I will beat you someday by the way."

Red grinned, but said nothing. Everyone turned to Red and Crystal said, "You knew where he was?!"

Red nodded and said, "And before you hate me for it, I might remind you, you never asked me."

Lillie was actually surprised the Red had said anything when May whispered to her, "He actually talks a lot to his friends, just rarely to anyone else, which is how he earned his reputation."

Crystal shouted in rage at Red, "Because you never spoke to me!"

Red shrugged and said, "Look, he's here now. Move on."

Crystal looked like she was about to beat up Red, when Green said, "Crystal, you can kill him later, right now, I'm more interested in what Gold said. You mention something about being able to help our numbers before?"

Gold nodded and said, "When I heard that the Corps had showed its ugly face again, I figured I should start gathering our old friends. I had to do it in secret so I wouldn't put anyone in danger before we were ready, but now I think we're as ready as we're going to get. I sent word a couple days ago for everyone to meet us at the ruins of Sinjoh."

Sun, Lillie, and Gladion looked at Gold for some explanation, and he looked at them confused why they were confused then said, "Oh, that's right, you guys are new. The ruins of Sinjoh are an extremely ancient ruin, a temple to be precise, located on the mountain ridge between Sinnoh and Johto. It was created when a group from Sinnoh and a group from Johto met, there." Gold then stopped talking like that was the end of the story, when Lucas said innocently, "Hey Gold, how do you know all this?"

Gold stuttered slightly before saying, "I've read about it…"

Lucas nodded and said, "Uh huh. This has nothing to do with how you almost destroyed the world with your legendary, Celebi?"

Lillie and Gladion looked at Gold with shock and Sun said with a grin, "Oh, I've got to hear this story."

Gold glared at Lucas, who just smiled, "Yeah, I may have almost killed us all accidently."

Sun raised an eyebrow and said, "How do you do that accidently?"

"I, uh, may have used Celebi's power to go back in time and catch Arceus…"

Sun laughed and said, "Gold, how was that ever going to go right?"

"I was young and extremely stupid," he responded, "Anyways, as to how I know about Sinjoh, I went into the Ruins of Aleph in Johto with Arceus, and suddenly, the Unknown that live in the ruins interacted with Arceus and I was warped to Sinjoh. I looked around and saw a monument to Arceus. I felt so powerful then because I had one of the gods of our world, all because I went back in time."

Lucas said, "You can guess this didn't make Dialga to happy, as he is the temporal Pokemon. He wanted to kill Gold and get it over with, but I was able to talk Gold into going back in time and correcting his mistake."

Gold said, "Yeah, I learned my lesson that day: never mess with time. It's more fun as an idea than a reality." He then looked at Lucas and said, "Happy?"

Lucas smiled and said, "Yeah very. We should probably get going to Sinjoh."

"One question," Lillie said. Everyone looked at her. "How do we get there. You said you got teleported there by Unknowns and Arceus. As I would prefer not to mess with time, how are we going to get there?"

Brendan said, "We've got Pokemon who can fly us there. We'll be fine. We've got Latias and Latios, Rayquaza, Giratina, Lugia, and Ho-oh. We'll be fine."

Lillie said, "We have a Ho-oh with us?"

Silver grinned and said, "Yep, that would be my legendary Pokemon."

Sun said, "Well, Latias can take Lillie and I," he then looked at Lillie and said, "If that's all right with her…" Lillie, blushed but nodded.

Everyone smiled and Brendan said, "Well Whitney, Crystal and Gold can fly on Lugia, May and I'll fly on Rayquaza, Silver can take Lusamine and Gladion with him on Ho-oh, Red and Green can fly on Latios, and Dawn and Lucas can fly on Giratina. That okay with everyone?"

Everyone nodded and Gold said, "Well, then we're off to Sinjoh!"


	14. All Innocence is Lost Someday

Sorry for only one update today, Wifi had problems.

Chapter 14: All Innocence is Lost Someday

The group had split up into the groups they were flying with, and would leave at different times, so they wouldn't attract a lot of attention. The first group left around midnight. Dawn and Lucas left first, as Giratina would blend into the shadows of night. A couple hours later, Brendan and May left next. Only an hour later, Crystal's group took off, because they had to fly at night and day was almost breaking. Silver's group left once the sun was up, because Ho-oh would have been a beacon for any members of the Corps. Red and Green left a few hours later, as they were trying to buy some supplies, such as revives and hyper potions, but Red wouldn't speak to the clerk, which lead to some confusion.

At last it was time for Sun and Lillie to take off. May had left her Eon flute with Lillie to summon Latias when they were ready. The two were happy to see each other, but hadn't spoken much. The two had been harassed by the group before every split up. May had joked with her, "You tackle him after not seeing him for years, in front of people you don't know, and yet you're afraid to tell you love him?"

Lillie blushed and mumbled, "That was different."

At the same time, Sun was having a similar discussion with Brendan and Gold. Gold jokingly said to Brendan, "So which do you think will crack and ask the other out?"

Brendan said, "I don't know. After being around both of them last night, I'd say Sun's a bit of an idiot for not asking her out, but hey, there's time to change that."

Sun wasn't really in the mood for getting made fun of and said plainly, "Right now isn't exactly a good time to confess my love."

Gold's face became dreary and said, "Good time or no, it might be your last chance. The people we're going up against are ruthless, though you already knew that." Sun touched the scar on his face before Gold asked, "How'd you get it?"

Sun shook his head and said, "When this is over I'll tell the story. Right now isn't a good time. When this is all over, I'll ask her out."

Brendan put his hand on Sun shoulder and said, "Take my advice. Do it sooner rather than later. Gold was right when he spoke about the Corps. I hate to say this, but not all of us are making it back. It'd be best to tell her."

Sun looked at both of them and nodded. "I had a similar thought. I figured we wouldn't all make it back, though I don't know what would be harder for her: never knowing if I loved her before I was gone, or knowing I did. I hope we all make it back, but…" He looked up and said, "I'll lay down my life for her." He looked back at Gold and Brendan, "You guys feel the same about Crystal and May?"

Both of the men nodded and Sun looked at his timer. "Brendan, you should go find May and take off."

When Latias arrived to pick up Sun and Lillie, Lillie said, "We're heading to Sinjoh, do you know where that is?"

Latias replied, "Yes," telepathically, but something seemed odd about her tone.

When the two had climbed onto Latias, Lillie sitting in front of Sun, Latias immediately took off… in the wrong direction.

"Uhh, Latias?" asked Sun, "I've never been to Sinjoh, but if what I've gathered is correct, we're going in the wrong directions!"

Latias giggled and said, "I know, but there is a short cut this way, trust me."

The two didn't have much of a choice because Latias was flying. As the two rode, they looked around. "The view is amazing here…" Sun mumbled, to himself mostly but Lillie heard him and nodded. And a little romantic, Sun thought.

I thought so, Sun heard Latias' voice in his mind.

Sun felt shocked and almost fell, before he stabled himself. Lillie turned around and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sun nodded, taken by surprise that first, Latias could read his thoughts, though in hindsight it made sense, second, that Latias agreed with him, and third, the fact that even Latias seemed to be egging him on.

"Are you sure?" continued Lillie, "People don't just suddenly almost fall off legendaries."

"People also aren't normally flying on legendaries," Sun reminded her. The two kept watching the land, and the mountain range was getting closer, when Sun felt some kind of strange unease in his mind. He thought, Latias, that you?

Latias responded, exasperated, Yes that's me! Would you seriously hurry up and ask her? You're almost, if not as bad as Brendan was at your age!

Sun sighed and looked at the legendary, then at his love, and he did this a couple of times before saying, "Lillie…"

Lillie turned around and said, "What is it Sun?"

Sun felt uncomfortable. He'd put his life on the line for her, multiple times, without a second thought, but when he just had to say three very simple words, he couldn't do it.

Lillie still was looking at him and said, "Sun, what?"

He looked at her and said, "Well, I… I…"

Then Latias did a barrel roll and said in their minds, We've got bad guys behind us!

Sun looked behind them and saw two corps members following them, one on a Charizard, the other was on a Skarmory. The Charizard had sent a fire blast at them, which is why they had to dodge. "I got this," Sun said, standing up. He sent out Lunala and called, "Moongeist Beam on the Charizard!" Lunala didn't hesitate, even though the trainer was on top of the Charizard, and one shot the Charizard. Lunala had flown up because it needed room for its full moon phase form, which had left Sun open, which the Skarmory' trainer took notice of. They then charged straight at Sun, thinking they was going to kill him, when Lillie sent out Mew and said, "Flamethrower on the Skarmory!" Mew, who rarely obeyed her, which is one of the reasons Lillie was confused it appeared before her, used flamethrower and knocked out the other Corps member. Lillie felt safe before she realised what had just happened.

Because she had knocked out the Skarmory, she had sentenced the trainer and the Skarmory to death. She didn't know what to do. "I just killed someone…" Lillie said, shaking.

Sun put his arms around her and said, "Don't think about it… don't think about it…" over and over until her heard Lillie breathing normally. He was about to say what he had meant to earlier, when he noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up in his arms and sat back down on Latias and thought, How far are we to Sinjoh?

Latias responded sadly, Almost there. If I headed straight there…

"Don't beat yourself up Latias," Sun said aloud, "With what's going down tomorrow, that one man's death won't mean much…" He then thought about what he had just said and thought, I'm beginning to sound like the admin of the Corps of Silence again, not Sun, the champion of Alola.

He got no response but knew that Latias felt the same. He looked down at Lillie, who was still in his arms, and smiled.

Three minutes later, Sun then felt Latias land, and looked up. He saw so many people, too many to remember. He did see Green and Red off with another man, Brown haired, talking about something, though they seemed to be childhood friends, though Sun already knew who it was as he had battled this same man back in Alola on the battle tree, his name was Blue.

Sun stood up and started to walk towards everyone when he heard, "Wow, you work fast." He looked to his right and Sun saw May standing, leaning against a lone house. "You finally admit you love her?"

Sun shook his head and May looked confused. "Wait, then why are you carrying her?"

Sun explained what happened as they flew over and May's eyes widened as he kept going. May then said, "I'm so sorry, that was…"

This time it was Sun who looked confused as he said, "It's not your fault. I was just comforting her when she fell asleep in my arms," he looked down and Lillie and said, "And she's too cute for me to wake up." He looked back up at May and said, "There room in the house for her?"

May shook her head and said, "No, this is some random guy's house actually. We have some tents set up in the temple, but I can have one set up out here for you guys if you want." Sun nodded, wanting to be away from the large crowd of people.

May walked off towards the crowd to find some people to set up another tent and Sun sat down leaning on the house, even though the ground was covered in a layer of snow. Sun was still holding Lillie when he felt himself going to sleep. He then mumbled, "Lillie, I'll tell you something very important tomorrow. Something that could change both of our lives, but I need to tell you. Sleep tight." And with that, Sun fell asleep.


	15. This is Getting Ridiculous

Chapter 15: This is Getting Ridiculous

When Lillie woke up, she noticed two things. One, she was in a tent, which actually was quite roomy. The second thing she noticed, was that even though there were two cots in the tent, she was still in Sun's arms, where she had fallen asleep yesterday when she…

"You awake?" she heard Sun ask, causing her to forget what she was starting to think about.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Have I missed anything?"

"No, we've actually been waiting for you. This was your plan by the way."

Sun then blushed and said, "Also, if you look at your clothes, you'll notice you're in something warmer than a simple white dress." Lillie looked down and saw she was now instead of her normal white dress, she was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, and a heavy coat. She was going to thank him, when she realized what this meant, and almost yelled at him, blushing, before he continued, "I'm not the one who changed you. That was Dawn and Green, who is still wearing a tanktop."

Lillie felt better, when she realised, she was still in Sun's arms. She didn't want to say anything, because she actually felt nice, but Sun seemed to notice and put her down, blushing profusely."Shall we get going?" Sun asked, still very red faced. Lillie nodded, when they heard a voice outside say:

"Come on you two! This is just getting ridiculous!" When Sun and Lillie walked out of the tent they saw Brendan, Gold, May, Crystal, and Green eavesdropping. Brendan, who was the one who spoke earlier, continued, "She was literally in your arms for about four hours now, and you didn't say it!"

Before a riot could start over Sun being shy, Green said, "Well that was fun, but," which got everyone's attention, "Don't we have more pressing matters?" Everyone nodded, but before everyone walked away, Brendan pointed at Sun and said, "We'll continue this later," which caused him to get a punch in the arm by May.

The group walked into the temple and saw it was filled with people. Sun knew some of them because of the battle tree, like Cynthia, former champion of Sinnoh, Wally, one of Brendan and May's friends, Anabel, one of the heads of the International Police, though Sun knew her before that because she was one of the three, the only other being Looker, who helped with the Ultra Beast incident in Alola, plus hundreds of others he didn't know. Everyone was talking and it was hard to be heard at all. Sun whispered into Brendan's ear, "How do we get them all quiet long enough to explain our plan?"

Brendan, who thankfully caught the main points, shrugged helplessly. The group all looked at each, except Lillie who was staring at the statue of Arceus. She walked forward and and stared up at it. She sent out Mew, which got the attention of the people around her, but there was still too much noise. She asked Mew, "Can you transform into Arceus based on the statue?"

Mew flew up and looked at the statue for a second before it started to morph, and became Arceus. It then landed on the ground and Lillie climbed on top of it. She looked out of everyone, who was now silently looking at her. She started to get nervous when her friends walked up and stood underneath her, all grinning. Gold elbowed Sun and said, "Cute and ingenuitive? Seriously you've got to ask her before you miss your chance."

Sun shook his head, but didn't take his eyes off of Lillie. She looked so amazing standing there, looking definitely over everyone. He hadn't seen this part of Lillie since she was staring down the boss of the Corps of Silence, Calem. He was shaken from his thoughts when Lillie shouted, "Everyone! You know why we are here!" Everyone shouted in conformation, and Lillie continued, "Good. Are you all aware of the plan?" Cynthia shouted, "Yes. We've all been given our tasks. We're ready. Are you guys?" Lillie looked down at her friends who nodded at her, and Lillie said to everyone, "Then we're ready! Get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Lillie climbed down and she was shaking. Sun walked over to her and said, "You did good." She was still shaking, when Sun seemed to remember something. "Oh, Lillie, there's something I need to tell you" Lillie looked at him, and he said, "Away from the group preferably."

The two walked out of the temple and sat in their tent. Lillie looked at Sun and said softly, "So what is it?"

Sun was sitting on his cot when he said, "Well there's a few things. First thing's first," he pointed at her Lucario's pokeball and said, "There's a story behind that Lucario. It appeared and saved you from some Corps' men back in Kanto, correct?" Lillie nodded, not entirely sure where this was going, "Well, that used to be my Lucario. I sent it to find you to and protect you."

"Why were they after me?" Lillie asked.

"Because of me," Sun said darkly. "They knew if they got you, they could break me. Calem, if that is what his name is, sent them personally."

"But why me? There are other people they could've gone after?"

"Well that would be the second thing. The reason they sent men after you was because I…" Sun started before Green ran in and said, "It'ss-s-s freezing! Do you guys have anything?"

Sun sighed, and tossed her his blanket, and said, "It told you earlier a tank top in this weather was stupid."

Green wrapped herself up and said, "I'm not going back out there. Can I stay here for the night?"

Lillie and Sun both sighed, but nodded. Green said, "Sorry about this guys, it sounded like you were having an important conversation, but I was dieing out there."

The three of them all laid down and drifted off, Sun a little annoyed that this was the third time he'd been stopped from confessing. He agreed with Brendan, this was getting ridiculous.


	16. The Night

Chapter 16: The Night

Sun had woken up multiple times that night, and each time he checked to make sure Lillie was still there. He'd been having nightmares, lots of them. Some of them, he and his friends would win the battle that was to happen, but the price that everyone paid was to high. Others, they wouldn't and he would have to watch his friends suffer at the hands of Calem, because he knew how this man worked. Sun hated to admit it but he had basically been the right hand man of Calem.

After the sixth time waking up, Sun had enough and got up. He checked his phone and saw it was only eleven, and he had fallen asleep at eight. He looked at Lillie and felt some dread. He knew Gold and Brendan had been right when they had said that this might've been his last chance, but each time he tried, he got interrupted. He then looked at Green, who looked like she was having a nightmare, but Sun knew to let Green get her sleep. He could've sworn he heard her say something about Red, but wasn't sure. He stood up and slowly walked over to the door when he heard a whisper say, "Where you going?" He turned around and saw a very drowsy Green looking at him.

"Outside. Can't sleep," Sun replied, whispering. Green nodded, understanding, and Sun asked, still whispering, "Hey, I heard you mumble something about Red while you were sleeping. Sorry if it's not my business, but everything alright between you two? With what's happening tomorrow, we need everyone on good terms with each other." Sun then saw something that confused him. He saw Green blush. He'd seen her smile and laugh, sure, but had never seen her blush or embarrassed before.

Green said, "Yeah everything's alright between us…" Sun's eyes widened, and a big grin appeared on his face. He then whispered, "You love him, don't you?"

Green looked at him and said, "You haven't admitted either, so you really shouldn't be talking."

Sun smiled and said, "Maybe if someone hadn't walked into our tent freezing in the middle of me confessing, I would have."

Green smiled, finally understanding the conversation she had walked in on earlier."Night Sun," she said as she drifted off.

"G'night Green," said Sun as he walked out of the tent.

Sun looked around and saw no one outside the temple was awake. He walked out towards the ledge and sat down. He could see the lights of Johto beneath him. He knew they weren't above the cloud layer but they were close. Sun could see part of the Indigo League, which was both Johto's and Kanto's Pokemon League. He could see Mount Silver where apparently Red had trained for years in seclusion.

"Beautiful view," Sun heard from behind him. He turned around and saw Red standing behind him. Sun nodded and looked back over Johto. Red continued, sitting down next to him, "View from Mount Silver isn't as good, but still decent."

Sun looked at Red and said, "You aren't to good at small talk."

Red looked slightly offended and said, "I'm good at it. Just the fact we're both up at eleven at night kinda gives it away."

Sun chuckled and said, "You couldn't even speak to a shopkeeper and you think you're good at small talk?" This got a laugh out of Red, before he continued, "So what's up Red?"

Red said, "Well, it's about the woman I care about."

Sun raised an eyebrow and said, "And you'd be coming to me why? You've seen how bad I've been so far with Lillie, I still haven't said 'I love you.'"

Red smiled, feeling relieved he wasn't the only who couldn't get out those words, though he was about seventeen years older than Sun, "I know you're not good with it, but I'm afraid she might be in love with you…"

Sun said, "Okay, hold up!" Red looked at him surprised, before Sun said, "Who is it?"

Red waited a second before saying, "Green…"

Sun then laughed and said, "No, she doesn't love me in that way. No, the two of us are pretty much like siblings. She helped me out a lot while I was in the Corps. I probably wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for her."

Red sighed and nodded. "Good because I was worried. I'm still worried she might not love me," he said.

Sun shook his head and said, "Trust me when I say she feels the same way."

Red looked at him and said, "How do you know?"

Sun smiled and said, "Well, she came into my tent earlier when I was about to admit to Lillie, asked if she could sleep in our tent. We were of course happy to let her stay, but were having a personal conversation. Well, I've been plagued with nightmares, and I kept waking up, so I decided to go for a small walk. When I got up I thought I heard her say your name. When I went to leave she woke up, and I asked her if everything was okay between you two, and she blushed which told me what was going on."

Red looked over Johto, happy that he had been completely wrong. Sun stood up and offered Red his hand to help him up which Red accepted.

Sun walked over to his tent as saw Green was still awake. "Hey, Green!" Sun whispered. She looked up at him and motioned for her to follow. She walked over and Sun said, pointing at a silhouette looking out over Johto, "Red needs to talk to you." Green looked at Red confused, but walked over. Sun walked back into his tent, but turned around before he walked back in, and saw Red and Green in embrace, kissing. Sun smiled, and walked back into the tent and laid down. He felt himself drifting off, though he knew with sleep came more nightmares, but he didn't fight sleeping. When he had fallen asleep, he didn't wake again until morning, and had pleasant dream for the rest of the night, to Sun's delight and surprise.


	17. Wish there was a door

Chapter 17: "Wish there was a door."

When Lillie got up, she Sun lying on his cot, shivering because he'd given his blanket to Green, who wasn't in the tent. Probably got up early this morning, she thought. She picked up her blanket and laid it on Sun, and walked out. When she was outside, she looked around and saw that even though the sun was up, a lot of people were still asleep. She saw some of her friends, May, Gold, Crystal, and Blue, standing in a group. She walked over to them and said, "Hey guys. Where is everyone?"

May said, rolling her eyes but smiling, "Brendan's still sleeping."

Gold said, "Silver went to scout ahead."

Blue said, with a devious smile on his face, "I heard noises coming from Red's tent, but I wasn't going to check it."

Crystal said, "Cynthia, Wally, and Emerald are making sure everything's in place for today."

Lillie frowned and said, "I've heard that name before, who's Emerald?"

Crystal explained, "He's a trainer who is a great battler, though doesn't train his own so he borrows them from his friends, most of the time me. He's a little short, but he can calm any pokemon down, though I'm not sure about legendaries."

"I've never tried," came a voice behind them. A man walked up to the group and said, "Hey everyone. Just came to report, I think we're ready, just gotta wait for everyone to get up and Silver to get back." Then he glared at Crystal and said, "And did you really have to mention my height?"

Crystal laughed and Emerald smiled. Sun came walking up to the group, hair in a mess, and said, "I miss anything?"

Everyone shook their head and Blue said, "Nothing important. Hey I heard something coming from Red's tent earlier, mind go getting him? He should be up by now." There was this smirk that Blue was trying to suppress, and everyone looked at Blue weirdly, but Sun shrugged and said, "Sure. Green's probably with him."

As Sun walked away, Lillie looked at Blue suspiciously and said, "Why didn't you want to check the noises out earlier?"

Blue was still smirking, saying nothing, and watching Sun walk towards Red's tent. Everyone watched Sun groggily pull back the flaps and stopped. Everyone heard two yelps come from the tent. He then turned around, eyes wide, and walked back to the group. Sun said nothing when he got there except, "I wish these tent's had doors…"

Everyone but Blue looked confused and Gold said, "What do you mean by that?"

Sun looked scared, and Lillie whispered to him, "Sun, are you okay?"

Sun said nothing but nodded that he was fine. Everyone saw Green and Red walking out of the tent, both extremely red faced. They walked to the group and Green said, "Hey guys. Um, sorry about that Sun."

Red said, "Yeah, we're both very sorry and very embarrassed you saw that…"

Everyone was now sufficiently confused, and Sun didn't help when he looked up and said, "Did either of you get any sleep last night?"

Red and Green both looked at the ground, blush not fading, "No…" Green mumbled.

Sun then looked at Blus and punched him in the arm. Blue laughed and said, "I did deserve that."

Red and Green both looked up and said, "What do you mean, you deserved that?"

Sun said plainly, "He's the one who knowingly sent me over, when i caught you two."

Red and Green both looked like they were going to kill Blue when Sun said, "Well, at least you were wearing protection…" This caused Red and Green to get super red faced again, everyone but Sun and Blue to blush, finally understanding what Sun had walked in on, and Blue to fall to the ground laughing. Sun then said, with a blank expression, "Well, I'm going to find Lucas and see if his Dialga can erase that from my mind," and with that, Sun walked off towards the temple.

"I'm going to join him," said a very red faced Lillie. Once they left, Green walked over and slapped Blue.

"Really Blue? You couldn't leave us alone for one hour?!" Green said.

Blue smiled and said, "Someone had to share my pain."

Everyone looked at Blue and Red said, "Blue walked in on us earlier."

Blue smirked and said, "Okay, so I may've lied when I said that I didn't check the sound out."

Everyone but Blue was blushing when Silver landed his Ho-oh and got off. He walked over and saw everyone not meeting anyone else's eyes. "Did I miss something?"

Blue looked at him and said, "Red and Green had an incident."

Silver nodded and said, "Don't go any farther because I can only assume what you mean by that." He looked at everyone and said, "Well, I just checked out the base, and it seems that our plan should work. There easiest form of escape would be by boat or air, and with Kyogre and Rayquaza, we'll have those locked down." HE then twitched like he suddenly felt a lot of pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Gold, worried something was wrong with his childhood friend and rival.

"I'm fine, just thinking about what's going to happen." He was very clearly not okay, but everyone wasn't going to push him.

A man who looked like a soldier walked up to the group and said, "Everyone's awake. We best get going. Koga, Sabrina, and I'll defend Brendan in the air with our legendary birds."

"Thank you Surge," Red said, "Just try not to fuse the three. That didn't work last time."

Surge grinned and said, "Don't worry, we weren't planning on it." With that he walked away and Sun, Lillie, Lucas and Dawn all walked up. Sun looked better, which was good. Dawn then asked, "Everyone ready?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded."

Sun smiled and said, "Good. Then let's go make some noise."


	18. The Siege Begins

Chapter 18: The Siege Begins

Everyone got on a Pokemon, whether that be a Pokemon that can scale down the mountain quickly or a flying Pokemon, and met a mile from the Corps base. When everyone arrived Sun looked at the base from a distance and frowned and called Lucas over. "Anything look weird to you?" Sun asked pointing at the base.

Lucas stared for a second before saying, "The base is in lock down." Sun nodded, but then Lucas said, "Our former boss did say there would a lock down drill sometime soon, so this is probably it. According to Silver, he never got close enough to be seen." Sun frowned, but was forced to believe it, as there was no other explanation. Sun still felt uncomfortable about what was going to happen, but he and his friends were about to lead a small army against an evil organization, and in that situation, no one would feel comfortable. Sun looked at Lucas and said, "Well no matter the reason for it, we can't sneak anyone in with it being in lock down, so I guess we'll just be fighting this war from land, ground, and sea, not from the inside as well." Sun then unclipped a radio from his pants and said, "Everyone ready?"

"Kyogre and I are ready to cause some problems from the sea," May said.

"Rayquaza and I are ready to lock down the sky so only our people can be up here," Brendan said.

"Koga, Surge, and I are ready to cover Brendan," came a woman, who was named Sabrina.

"Latias and Latios are ready," Emerald said.

"Giratina's ready," Dawn said.

"Mewtwo's ready, as well as Red and Green as soon as them remove their lips.." Blue was saying before a slap rang out over the radio, following by laughing from everyone.

Sun said, "Anabel, do you still have control of the legendary dogs?"

Anabel replied, "No, I lost them a couple years ago."

"Anyone else and their legendaries ready?" Sun asked.

Green said, "Yeah, Shaymin and I are ready."

Lucas looked at Sun and said, "She has a Shaymin?"

Sun looked at him and said, "You worked with her for a years and didn't know that?"

Lucas shrugged and said, "I guess it makes sense."

Red said, "Brendan's letting me use Deoxys while he's in the sky, so it and I are ready."

Lillie walked up to Lucas and Sun and said, "Mew and I are ready."

Sun asked sincerely, "You're sure you want to go in? I'll be nearby, but I won't lie and said we aren't going to have to kill some of them. Are you sure you can handle that?"

Lillie nodded and Sun said over the radio, "Hey Gold, you, Silver and Crystal ready?"

There was some mumbling on the other end of the radio, but Gold eventually said, "Yeah, we're all good."

Sun went over a mental checklist and said over the radio, "I think that's everyone…"

"Not quite," came a voice over the radio. Lucas grabbed it and said, "Black? That you?"

The voice came back on and said, "Yeah, me with Zekrom, White with Reshiram, Colress with Genesect, and Bianca with Victini."

Lucas smiled and said, "Well more powerful trainer with legendaries is always welcome."

Sun took the radio back and said, "Anyone else feel like they have anything to say?" There was silence before Sun said, "Okay, May kick it off."

Calem looked over his army, The Corps of Silence. He laughed and thought about what he once was. He had once been married to the most powerful trainer in Kalos, who was the trainer who control the legendary Pokemon of life, Xerneas, while he controlled the legendary of death, Yveltal. He smiled thinking about his wife and the children they had and…

He dropped to the ground screaming in agony. He should have learned by now not to think about pleasant things. This thing controlled him, whatever it wanted Calem to have or do, he had to comply, otherwise the pain would be unbearable. He shock anything pleasant from his mind and only thought dark thoughts. He looked back over his army. He noticed the ocean had become extremely unstable and the air seemed to be filled with these weird particles, though he knew what it was. He smiled, as he knew this was because of Mega Rayquaza's Delta Stream ability. "So," Calem said, "It looks like my information was correct.." He turned around and looked in the cell. There was a man, younger than Calem by a couple years, chained up, with cuts all over him. The man was completely soaked in his own blood, but he remained defiant, saying, "Screw you," while spitting blood on Calem.

"Now, now. You might miss the show if you keep this up," Calem said with mock sympathy.

The man stared at him and Calem turned around and said, "Your friends will be here soon enough, and when they are, I can finally complete the last part of my plan."

The man growled, "They won't ever help you." The man laughed and said, "Besides, they won't show up unless I give them the signal."

Calem turned around and said, "Ahh Silver, just as oblivious as ever. I had a Ditto transform into you and it told your friends it was clear. And your Ho-oh is now in the hands of someone more suited for it."

Silver faced was filled with horror and he said, "They're walking into a trap…"

Calem smiled as he heard an explosion at the entrance of his compound. "Exactly," was all he said.


	19. When Things Can Go Wrong

Chapter 19: When things can go wrong…

Sun was one of the first ones in the compound. He had Solgaleo use Sunsteel Strike on the wall and it opened up the compound. With that, Rayquaza, flanked by the legendary birds Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres, flew over and started to attack. At the same time, Groudon was causing tremors that would shake the enemy off their feet, while leaving their friends alone, and Kyogre was sending wave after wave at the compound, which kept the enemy away from their docks. There were more explosion's on the wall as other groups breached. More flying more flying pokemon flew over the compound and started to attack.

Sun, followed by a few of his friends, ran into the compound, where they saw no one in the main room, but as per lock down, all the troops were in the courtyard, where they were being attacked from all angles. The group split up into three smaller groups, with about fifteen people each. While this was a little risky, having all of them in one hallway was worse. Sun, Lucas, and Green in one group, Crystal, Dawn, and White in the second, Lillie, Gold, and Red in the third.

Sun's group was the first to encounter a problem, though it was small. They ran into a door that was locked and none of them had the key. Sun was about to send out Solgaleo again, when Green said, "You do that and you'll kill all of us." Sun looked around. It was a pretty small hallway, so they would probably die from the blast. Green then pull a small pouch out of her pocket and pulled two lockpicks from it. "I knew there was a reason I bought this."

While Green was picking the lock, Crystal's group encountered another problem. They had encountered some of the Corps' troops. They was a small scuffle in the hall, but something felt off to Dawn. "Seems like they're fleeing towards the courtyard."

"I noticed that, though that is the only way they can go to reconnect with the rest of their army, so that's probably why," Crystal responded, though she understood Dawn's paranoia. Crystal's Feraligatr the one pushing back the corps the most, with White's Serperior on its left, and Dawn's Empoleon and its right.

Once they had drove the corps' off they continued. As they were walking they past a cell, but the person that was in there wasn't moving. Crystal had her Feraligatr rip the bars off, and when it did, Dawn walked in and checked the trainers pulse. "Nothing…" Dawn mumbled, practically in a whisper. Dawn knew who this was, this trainer was Volkner, the gym leader of Sunyshore City, in Sinnoh. Dawn had battled him when she was on her way to becoming champion. He specialized in electric types and had been a big help in fighting the Corps before. They had apparently found him before he could help again. Lucas had told Dawn that Barry was working with the Corps, and he knew Volkner, so he must have led them to him. When she found Barry, she was going to make him feel pain.

Crystal and White looked at Dawn, seeing the pain on her face, clearly she knew this person. Crystal pulled out her radio and said, "Check all cells you see. You might find someone still alive, and if you do, help them out."

Green's voice came on the radio, "We've check the cells we've seen, but haven't found anyone alive. The one's we've seen looked like they were tortured… It's messy."

Gold's voice came on and said, "We're coming up to a cell now, will let you know what we find." There was silence before he continued, "Has anyone met resistance yet?"

Green said, "We haven't run into anyone."

Crystal said, "We ran into a small group who fled for the courtyard, which is where we're headed now," She motioned for White to go get Dawn, "We'll meet you guys there."

This time Sun spoke, "Sounds good. I won't be in the courtyard long, though."

Gold asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Cut this snake off at the head," Sun growled.

Gold looked at Lillie and said, "Your boyfriend's nice, but I wouldn't ever want to make him angry." Lillie blushed before Gold continued jokingly, "Oh that's right, you guys aren't dating."

Red looked at the two and smiled. The three kept walking towards the cell, on guard because they hadn't run into anyone either. "I don't like the fact we haven't seen anyone yet," mumbled Red, which was kinda stating the obvious. When they reached the cell all three's eyes widened. "Oh… my… Arceus…" said Red.

Gold immediately sent out his Typhlosion, and had it rip off the door, and said, "Silver… what…?"

Silver looked up and said, "You guys… shouldn't have come…"

Red kneeled down and said, "Silver, what happened? How're you here? You were back at the camp earlier."

Silver shook his head weakly and said, "Ditto."

Lillie said, "And if that's the case, we've walked into a trap."

Gold looked at her in horror, and grabbed his radio and said, "Everyone, we've walked right into a trap!" Red picked up Silver, thought he was soaked in blood, and they ran to the window across from the cell that overlooked the courtyard. Just as they got there, they saw that White and her group had made it to the courtyard, but had been beaten, as evident by a Kyurem-White, that was in the middle of using Ice Burn on Mega Rayquaza.

As soon as the Ice Burn hit the Rayquaza, the Delta Stream stopped, and Rayquaza dropped from the sky. It's trainer had fallen off, and was in the middle of a free fall.


	20. They Do

Chapter 20: ...They do

The trio watched, unable to help their friends. Brendan was falling from the sky, White, Dawn and Crystal were captured by the Corps, and all the rest of their friends on the ground were separated in small groups trying to stay alive, and their friends in the air were getting beaten pretty heavily, and they could only assume what was going on in the ocean, because they couldn't see. Barry's Palkia was in the air, destroying their friends in the air, Lucas' Dialga was protecting its trainer, but was getting attacked by the Kyurem-White, which no one was really sure who it's trainer was. Lucas' Darkrai was putting both trainers and Pokemon to sleep and eating their dreams, but it was getting surrounded. Blue's Mewtwo was doing it's set up Reflects and Light Screens, but would have to stop and take out some Pokemon, and it was getting wore down. Green's Shaymin was in its sky form, launching Seed Flares from above, and it's small size made it hard to hit was was good. There were small good things like that, but there was obvious problem: They were losing.

"We've got to get out there," Red said, angrily. The other two nodded. They sprinted towards the nearest door to the courtyard, though that was a little awkward for Red as he was carrying Silver. When they got into the yard, Gold sent out his Celebi and had it slow time. Lillie and Red looked at him and said in unison, "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

Gold shook his head and said, "It would have faded by the time we got here. It won't last long, but it will give us a small chance to plan what we're going to do. Red, can you have Deoxys in it's speed from cause distraction so we can group up our friends?"

Red nodded and Gold said to Lillie, "Keep Mew hidden for now. None of them know you have it, and having some element of surprise is useful."

As soon as he finished, time returned to normal, and Red sent out Deoxys, which morphed into it's speed form, and started to knock everyone down, which allowed their friends to make their way to each other slowly. Lillie looked up and saw Brendan was still in a free fall, and there didn't seem there would be anything to catch him. Lillie reached into her pocket and pulled out the Eon flute. She had forgot to give it back to May and saving her husband seemed like a good way to get her forgiveness. She played it, and she saw a red streak in the sky start to fly towards her when she pointed at Brendan.

Latias looked and saw Brendan falling and flew and caught him. Latias was doing her best to dodge the Kyurem who was still launching Ice Burns into the sky. Latias landed and morphed into human form and was carrying Brendan. A corps member saw her and pulled out a pokeball and was about to throw it when he stopped. Both he and Latias looked at the guy's chest, where a sword blade was sticking out. The wielder pulled it out of him and pushed him down, which revealed the wielder as Sun.

"Bastard…" Sun said to the dead man, before looking at Latias and saying, "Leave him with me. They still need you up there."

Latias handed Brendan over and Sun said, "Sorry you had to see that."

Latias looked at him and said, "Where did you find that?"

"You wouldn't believe the weird stuff they kept lying around here."

Latias nodded and said, "Hey, look this is probably the worst possible time to say this, but you need to tell Lillie. With the way things are going, this is probably your last chance." Once she finished, she transform backed into a Pokemon and flew off. Sun looked up briefly, and carried Brendan off to the everyone else. When he got there, he saw Silver, who was a bloody mess. He saw Whitney who was taking care of Silver and handed Brendan to her. "He needs help."

She saw him walking off, and she said, "Where are you going?"

He said, "To find Lillie and then to go cut this snake's head off."

He walked through his crowd of allies and saw Lucas trying to make his way towards Dawn. He walked over to him and said, "Need some help?"

Lucas said, "What can you do?"

Sun said, nothing but drew the sword again and started cutting his way through, leaving nothing but a trail of blood and bodies in his wake. He wasn't himself anymore, he was back to his old self, the one that one that felt no emotion, could kill anyone, and it didn't matter. He was the admin of the Corps again. When he got to Dawn, Crystal, and White, he killed the guards, and gave them their Pokemon back. Dawn and White looked at him with surprise and Crystal said, "I thought that part of you was gone."

"I wish it was, now follow me."

Sun cut his way back through and made it back to Lucas.

Lucas looked at him and said, "If you looking for Lillie, she's over with Red." He pointed and saw Lillie with Red and Gold.

Sun looked down at his clothes and was surprised that the only thing that actually had blood on it was his hands. He looked at the sword and handed it to Lucas. Lucas looked at him and Sun said, "I won't need it."

Sun walked over to Lillie, who had her Umbreon tanking every attack it could and having it use Toxic on almost anything that moved, and when it was running low on health, it would use moonlight. Red was having Deoxys run around and cause problems wherever it could, and every now and then, Gold's Celebi would appear, hit something with an attack, and disappear again. Sun noticed Lillie didn't have Mew out, though there probably was a reason for it. When he got over to them, Gold said, "I was wondering if you were ever going to show up and say hello."

Sun chuckled and said, "Believe it or not, I was a little busy."

Gold said, "I wonder why."

Lillie looked at them and said, "Is this really the time to make jokes?"

Gold said, "We're in a fight for our lives, losing I might add, and this is bad time to make jokes?"

All Red and Lillie looked at him and Sun said, "They have a point." He then looked at Lillie and said, "Can I talk to you?"

Lillie said, "Now's probably not, the best time Sun."

Sun sighed and said, "And it might be the last chance I can tell you."

Lillie looked at him confused. Lillie nodded and said, "Okay, what is it?"

Sun blinked and said, "I love you Lillie."

Lillie stopped, and looked at him. That's what he had been trying to tell her. She looked at him.

And they kissed. Right in the middle of a war zone, the two held each other in embrace and kissed. Time seemed to slow, and nothing else mattered to the two of them. It didn't matter that they were fighting for their lives, it didn't matter that they might not survive, it just matter that they were together. When they let each other go, they looked at each other in the eyes and Lillie said, "I love you to Sun."

Gold said, "Okay, I know I've been trying to get the two of you together, but right now is a little bad, don't you think?"

Red looked at him and said, "You say that like yours was timed better."

Gold thought for a second and said, "Yeah, I guess mine was pretty similar."

Sun didn't hear them, he was just staring at Lillie. Then he shook himself back to reality and said, "I need to go take care of Calem."

Lillie nodded and watched him run off, punching corps members as he ran. She saw Crystal walk up and say, "You're not going to let him just leave, are you?"

Lillie shook her head and said, "Where's Gladion? Him and I are going with him."


	21. The Snake's Head

Chapter 21: The Snake's Head

Sun was sprinting down the hallways of the compound. He hadn't been here for a few days, but he knew it inside and out. Calem's office overlooked the courtyard because, as Sun would put it, the sicko liked to watched the executions in his own luxury. As he was sprinting, he would occasionally run into a member of the Corps who stupidly tried to stop him, just for him to knock them down and keep running. Eventually he arrived in front of the door to Calem's office. He stood there, unmoving, before he said, "Are you going to try and stop me..." He turned around when he said this and stared at an Admin of the Corps. "Cheren?"

Cheren stared at Sun with his glasses on, silently and unmoving. "You almost killed Brendan, one of your old friends, with your Kyurem and you having nothing to say?"

Cheren kept staring before he said, "Why did you join the Corps? It never seemed like the kind of thing that would fit you."

Sun was taken off guard by this question and said, "You're dodging the question…"

"As are you by pointing that out, and in truth there is nothing for me to say." Sun looked at him expecting more. ""I did almost kill Brendan…" Then Cheren smiled and said, "And I loved it."

Sun had been hoping to talk some sense into Cheren, but as soon as he said that, Sun knew he was too far gone for redemption. Cheren growled, "Don't you judge me. You're not much better, look what you did in the courtyard. You slaughtered lots of people, just look at your hands for the proof, and for what?! They didn't have the same moral code as you?" Cheren then pulled a knife out of his pocket and said, "You should have stayed with the winning side," and with that he lunged at Sun.

Sun was able to avoid getting stabbed, but Cheren did slice up his hand. Sun took a swing at Cheren, but he dodged. Cheren then tackled Sun and tried to bring the knife down on his face, but Sun was able to catch it. Cheren asked laughing, "You never did answer why you joined. I really want to know before you die."

Sun knew he was being overpowered, and as the rest of his friends didn't know where Calem's office was, he was done for. "You really want to know?" Sun asked, and Cheren nodded. "I joined to protect the people I cared about. Calem threatened that if I didn't join, he'd capture the ones I loved, torture them in front of me, and kill them. He would let me live until my sanity was gone, then keep me as his pet, letting me out on occasion to annihilate something. I told him if he left my friends and family alone, I would join. He swore so I joined. Happy?"

Cheren laughed and said, "Such a sad story. Well, it looks like that didn't pan out di…"

There was a loud bang and Cheren dropped to the floor, screaming in pain and holding his shoulder. Gladion walked up holding a pistol, pointing it at Cheren. He looked at Sun and said, "Coming here alone was stupid, you of all people should know that." Sun stood up and looked at Cheren. "What'll happen to him?"

Gladion looked at Sun and said, "I don't know. Tempted to put a bullet in him right here, and be rid of him, but the International Police part of me wants to arrest him and deliver him to Justice."

Sun looked at Gladion and said, "Don't kill him. You might become the thing you hate." He then looked at his feet and saw Cheren's knife. He picked it up and said, "You know Cheren, I know why you joined the Corps of Silence." He walked over and kneeled down looking at him and said, "It's because you cared only about your own well being. He didn't need to threaten your friends, because you felt like they abandoned you, with White and Black getting together, Bianca becoming Professor Juniper's assistant, you were left on your own. You cared for Bianca but never said anything, and let your heart become corrupted." He shook his head and whispered, "Just know this Cheren. No one, not even Calem, is beyond redemption." Sun stood up and walked over to Gladion. Gladion looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but just asked, "Are you ready to end this?"

Sun nodded and said, "Where's Lillie? I figured she'd have followed us."

Gladion chuckled and said, "I thought she would to, but I don't see her. Come on, let's go."

They walked to the door, which was made of steel, and Gladion had Silvally use Multi-Attack on it while it had it's fire memory. The door melted, and the two walked in and saw Calem standing looking over the courtyard, with Barry standing at his side. They heard Calem say, "The door was unlocked…" Calem then turned around and said mockingly, "Hello boys, come to play with the adults?"

"It's over Calem," Sun said, "Whatever your plan is, we won't let it succeed, we may have walked into a trap but we will beat you," Sun looked at Gladion and said, "Right?" Sun waited for a response, but then noticed there was a look of complete shock on Gladion's face. "Gladion, you alright?" No response. Sun then turned to Calem and said, "What did you do to him?"

Calem smiled and said, "I did nothing. He's just having a hard time processing something."

Sun looked at Gladion and said, "Gladion, are you okay?"

This time Gladion shook himself back to reality and said, "Yeah I'm fine."

Sun looked at him questioning, but this wasn't the time to lose faith. He looked back at Calem and Barry and said, "Surrender."

Barry and Calem both started laughing, and Barry said, "Have you seen what's happening out there," pointing at the courtyard, "Your 'friends' are being destroyed. The only reason we aren't killing them is because toying with them is so much more fun."

Calem smiled and said, "Well? Shall we get on with it?"

Sun said, "On with what?"

Calem spread his arms and said, "Why, a battle of course. But, we aren't playing for money."

Sun grabbed a pokeball from his belt and said, "Then what are we playing for?"

Calem smiled and said, "You friends lives."


	22. The Plan is Revealed (Sort of)

Chapter 22: The Plan is Revealed (Sort of)

Lillie was walking carefully down the hallway. She heard her friends yelling in the courtyard, and she heard the cries of many Pokemon as well. She was walking down with Umbreon walking next to her. She wasn't exactly sure where she was trying to go, but she figured the unconscious bodies were a good thing to follow, and also the sound of a Pokemon battle. She had meant to get Gladion before she followed Sun, but apparently he had left before her. She walked slowly and saw a cell. She knew she had to get going, but she also knew that if whoever was inside was alive, she had to help them. She walked over and looked inside, and saw that the cell was too dark to be able to see, but she got this weird feeling from it. She was about to walk away when Umbreon taped the cell. Lillie looked at Umbreon who motioned towards the cell. "Is there someone in there?" Lillie asked, which Umbreon shook its head. Lillie asked, "But there is something important in there?" Umbreon nodded. "Well, you're the one who can see in the dark."

Lillie sent out her Lucario and had it use Aura Sphere on the cell. With it now open, she and Umbreon walked inside. Lillie said, "Whatever is in here, I can't see it, it's so dark in here." Umbreon looked at her and suddenly its blue patterns began to glow and illuminate the room. She looked around the newly brightened room and saw a book on a pedestal. She walked over to it and looked at the cover. It had strange yet familiar symbols on it, and the book was clearly ancient. She looked at the symbol on the cover when she heard a voice behind her, "Those are from the Unown alphabet."

She turned around and saw a man standing in front of her, but it seemed like he was a wisp. He nodded and said, "I am not alive. My name is Damos and I used to live in a town called Michina. I do not have much time, so I will keep this brief. The man, Calem, plans on summoning a powerful Pokemon here. He could not do it, but now that your friends are here, all the legendaries of the world are in this compound, so he has the power to summon the Pokemon, and he has the required items. Only you contain the power to stop him."

She was shocked to hear all this but said, "Well not all legendaries are here, Serena's not here, so Xerneas isn't here."

Damos smiled and said, "Incorrect on both accounts. She is here and so is Xerneas. When the Pokemon is summoned, you must battle it with Mew." He faded out then back in. "Giratina is summoning me back to the Distortion World. You need to know something about why Calem is doing this. He is…" Before he could finish his sentence, he faded again, and this time didn't fade back. Lillie looked at Umbreon who looked just as confused as Lillie. She had so many questions, and she had finally figured out all the mysteries from before. Who was Damos? What was this powerful Pokemon? Why was she the only one to stop Calem? And what were the items Calem needed to summon the Pokemon?

She turned around and picked up the book. She was about to start looking through when she heard an explosion down the hall. She and Umbreon sprinted down the hall and saw a room with a melted door. She ran in and saw Sun and Gladion facing Calem and Barry. Calem was using a Scyther, Barry was using a Misdreavus, Gladion was using his Silvally with the Psychic memory, and Sun was using Solgaleo.

Calem laughed and said, "Hey Sun, do you remember this Scyther? I'm sure you do, as it is the reason you have that scar on your face. I had been thinking about evolving it but then it impressed me so much in your torture, that I left it alone."

"Shut up," Sun growled. Calem used X-Scissor on Silvally, but Solgaleo used on Flare Blitz on the Scyther first. The Solgaleo was hurting after the hit, as it was a one hit, but it was still standing. Calem laughed and said, "Well, this has been fun, but I feel it's time we ended this." He grabbed a pokeball and threw it saying, "Go Yveltal." Yveltal extended itself to its full size and roared. There seemed to be an aura around the Yveltal, like the Aura around Lusamine's pokemon in the Ultra Beast's dimension, though Lillie wasn't sure how the Yveltal was able to have this aura.

Calem was about to order Yveltal to use Oblivion Wing on the Solgaleo now that it was weakened, when he saw Lillie standing in the doorway. He smiled and said, "Yveltal, Oblivion Wing," and he pointed straight at Lillie. Yveltal flew up and angled itself towards Lillie.

Sun looked at the Yveltal's angle and was confused. With that angle, it'd hit the door way and no one was… Sun was thinking when he turned around and saw Lillie in the doorway he started to sprint towards her, but he was to slow. Yveltal fired off its Oblivion Wing and time seemed to slow down. Lillie was frozen with fear, Sun was to far away to reach her, Gladion could only watch with horror, and Barry and Calem laughed. The Oblivion Wing was about to hit Lillie when she was tackled from behind. The Oblivion Wing missed, and Calem growled with shock, "Who saved her?!"

The person who had tackled Lillie chuckled and stood up. He was holding his shoulder when he said, "Hello Calem. Hello Barry." The man looked at Sun and said, "You were right. No one's beyond redemption." Sun smiled and said, "Thanks Cheren."


	23. Tides Turn

Hey everyone. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. In a couple days, I'm going on a trip for a few days, so I won't be able to update. Sorry for that, but when I get back, I will continue.

Chapter 23: Tides Turn

Lucas was having his Dialga fight Barry's Palkia, but Dialga was also dealing with Kyurem. Darkrai was putting everything to sleep, and eating their dreams but would have to melt into shadows because he couldn't tank much damage. Dawn's Cresselia was trying to heal its allies, but was taking a beating itself. Bianca's Victini was flying around and using V-Create as a dive bomb attack, which would cause momentarily distractions. Brendan was back on feet, though he had a serious headache, he was having Groudon cause more tremors. Black's Zekrom was trying to get the attention of the Kyurem, but it was focused on Dialga. Dawn's Giratina was appearing briefly and would use Shadow Force and then disappearing back to the distortion. Everyone could only assume how many newly dead Giratina was trying to deal with. Someone had sent out Xerneas, and it was helping a lot, but no one could find it's trainer, Serena. All their friends had landed, because with the Kyurem, they would just get knocked out of the sky and fall to their deaths.

Calem looked at Cheren and said, "Why? Why turn your back on us? You had all the power you could ever want, what did they offer you that made it worth it?"

Cheren was still holding his shoulder, but he offered his good arm to Lillie to help her up. He looked up and said, "The offered me nothing. When this is all over I expect to be arrested for what I've done. But they helped me realize there is a hope of redemption."

Barry laughed and said, "You say that like they're winning." He gestured to the courtyard and said, "Look! They are getting destroyed, your Kyurem is one of the biggest problems for them!" Cheren said nothing, but started to sprint straight towards Calem. Calem side stepped out of his way easily, and Cheren went out the window. Calem laughed and said, "What type of stupid plan was that?" He turned away from the window and felt a piercing gaze on his back. He turned around and saw Cheren standing on top of Kyurem. Calem watched Cheren, who pointed at the Palkia and said, "Ice Burn." The Kyurem didn't hesitate, and when that happened the entire courtyard got even more chaotic. The members of the Corps couldn't figure out what was happening, and Sun's friends were confused why the Kyurem was suddenly attacking its allies.

Black, who was standing on his Zekrom saw Cheren standing on Kyurem and had Zekrom fly over to him. Cheren was surprised to see his childhood friend, and said, "Hello Black. What's going on?"

Black said, "Can you help me understand what's going on?"

Cheren laughed at his friends confusion and said, "I'll explain later, just know the Kyurem is on your side now." He tried to move his arm but the pain was horrible. Black saw his shoulder and said, "You've been shot!"

Cheren said, "I deserved it." He groaned and said, "It'll heal." The two then separated to try and help where they could. Cheren found White with Bianca and landed Kyurem and used the DNA Splicers to return Reshiram, and said, "Sorry for that White. I really am." He looked down expecting to be berated for what he had done, but was surprised when she hugged him. He looked at her and said, "What's this for?"

White smiled and said, "For saving us."

Bianca walked over shyly and said, "Thanks Cheren…"

He smiled and said, "No problem." White noticed they were both blushing profusely and she said, "There something you guys have to say?"

Cheren nodded and walked over to Bianca. The two looked each other in the eyes, whispered something and kissed. White smiled and knew Cheren was back. She called to her Reshiram, who seemed a little disorientated, and it picked her up.

Calem and Barry watched as their forces were being destroyed in front of them. Sun, Gladion, and Lillie smiled and Sun said, "It's over Calem. You're finished."

To Sun's surprise Calem started to laugh. Calem said, "Don't you think I planned for this inevitability?" He laughed more and said, "I had actually been hoping for this. I needed ALL legendaries present for what I'm about to do. That includes Reshiram." He looked at Barry and said, "Protect me." Barry stood in front of Calem as Calem started to mumble something. Sun sent out Lunala and tried to have it use Moongiest Beam, but Bary's Mismagius was distracting it. Calem then pulled seventeen items out of a bag. As Calem was mumbling the sky seemed to grow darker. Calem threw the things into the air and shouted, "ARCEUS! God of Pokemon! I summon you with the power of all the legendaries of the world and the power of your plates!"

The sky turned black and thunder boomed. The air turned heavy, and suddenly the plates formed and floated in the air. All the legendaries had a small wisp fly out of them and fly into a plate of their type. Whenever a legendaries wisp touched the plate, that legendary fainted. When all the legendaries had fainted, the plates formed a circle in the air. Suddenly, a gold hole appeared in the middle of the Plates, and suddenly a white Pokemon came out of it with a golden ring around it.. The plates floated around it. Everyone stared, wide eyed and jwas dropped, at the Pokemon. Arceus, the God of all Pokemon, had been summoned.


	24. The Plan is Revealed in Full

Chapter 24: The Plan is Revealed in Full

Calem smiled up at the Pokemon he had summoned. He was almost done. He walked forward and said, "Hello Arceus."

Arceus looked down at him and said, "Why have you summoned me?"

Calem spread his hands and said, "For my plan to work, it requires you."

Arceus regarded him and said, "You do much evil, but I sense good in your heart. Your mind is corrupted by another creature."

Calem chuckled and said, "You sense wrong. I'm pure evil." Calem took a step towards Arceus, when he dropped dead. Gladion was pointing his pistol at him and said, "I don't care who you are or what your plan was, I won't let you complete it." Barry stared in anger at Gladion and was about to attack him when Calem's body moved. Everyone looked in disgust, and Arceus with unease, as Calem's body started to rise, the bullet hole in his head closing. When it fully close he stood up straight and turned around smiling. "You forget boy. I'm the trainer of the legendary Pokemon of death. It may have fainted, but it still has the power to keep me alive." Everyone stared at Calem speechless. Barry said to Calem, "Um, sir? What exactly is your plan? You've never told anyone."

Calem pulled something out of his bag and said, "It's rather simple actually." He pulled out a pokeball, but it looked different. It was completely black with a red M on it. He then threw it at Arceus, who tried to move out of the way but with its size, the ball hit it. The ball fell and Calem caught it. "It's starts with the capture of Arceus with this special ball." He rolled it between his fingers and started to laugh maniacally. "I've done it! I have the power to do anything I want!" He then turned to Barry and said, "To answer your question, that was my plan. Though what I want is something all humans want. Power. The kind of power that only Arceus could give you."

"Who's to say Arceus will even listen to you?" asked Sun.

"Let me answer your question with a question. Are you aware of the Shadow incident that happened in the Orre region years ago?" Sun nodded, unsure where this was going. "Well, this pokeball, the Shadow ball, works around that principle, with some changes." Calem sent out the pokeball, and Arceus appeared, with some changes to its appearance. The first was Arceus' white color was replaced with a pure black, with a black aura, its gold ring was now a dark red, and his eyes were now glowing a deep red. "The first is obviously the appearance. The next, is power. Arceus is now more powerful than any other Pokemon, even Mew. Third is if it will listen. Other shadow Pokemon would sometimes refuse to listen to their trainers, even attacking them. Well, this pokeball makes it so the Pokemon will always listen to its trainer."

Sun stared at the corrupted Arceus with a strange mix of awe and horror. He was awed by the fact he was able to see Arceus, but in horror that he had also watched Arceus become the pawn of an evil mastermind's plan. "So I'm guessing there is no way to purify it?"

"Actually," Calem said, "There is." Everyone looked at Calem, confused as to why he would admit that. Barry whispered, "Sir, why would you say that?"

Calem rolled his eyes and said, "Because the only way to purify him, is to beat him in battle and bring him back to the Sinjoh ruins, with the seventeen plates. And as all the legendaries are defeated," Calem smiled, "There is no stopping Arceus."

Everyone was staring at Arceus in horror, but Gladion looked at Calem and noticed something appear behind him for just a second, then disappear again. Gladion thought, No, there's no way I saw that right… Is there? He looked at Silvally, would had seen the same thing, and the two nodded to each other.

Lillie called to Calem, "Not all legendaries are defeated!"

Calem looked at her and laughed. "As if you would have anything that would worry me." He looked at Arceus and said, "Judgement." Arceus lurched forward, straight for Lillie, when her Umbreon jumped in front of her, taking the full force of Arceus' attack. Umbreon went flying with a yelp, and hit the wall. It stood up, clearly pained and limped back towards Lillie. "Stupid Pokemon," Calem said, "Again." Arceus charged towards Umbreon again, and sent it flying again. It yelped again, but didn't go flying this time. It stood up and looked straight at Arceus. "It's got spirit, I'll give it that. But, with how weak it is , it'll die next attack." Lillie looked at him and he grinned. "Yes, I mean die. It won't faint, it'll die." He then pointed again. "Once more Arceus." Arceus charged forward and Umbreon made no indication it was going to move. Lillie called for it to move, but it stood still. When Arceus was about to hit Umbreon, Lucario popped out of it's pokeball and used Extremespeed. When it stopped, it was holding Umbreon. Lillie felt relieved for a second, before she realised Arceus was still charging, straight towards her. She braced for what was coming. Just before Arceus hit her, she was pushed out of its way. She was off balanced, but turned to see who had pushed her out of the way, sentencing themselves to her fate. She screamed, "SUN!" just as Arceus used Judgement on him, knocking him to the ground, covered in blood

Calem looked towards what just happened and smiled, "Well, that was unexpected." Lillie ran over to Sun lifted his head. She had tears in her eyes when she said, "Why?"

Sun looked at her and smiled, though he coughed up blood. "Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't" he coughed up more blood and said, "Goodbye Lillie…" He stopped breathing, and Lillie checked his pulse. Nothing. She started to cry. The man she loved had just died in her arms. She stood up, feeling a new sense of anger. She looked at Calem who said, "Oh, so the little girl does have some fight in her. That wasn't a fitting end for him." He shrugged and said, "Though a fitting end to me would be locked in my basement going mad."

Lillie started to walked towards Calem and Barry began to feel uneasy. He looked like he was about to step in when Gladion tackled him. Gladion looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Give me a reason I shouldn't end you right now?" Barry smiled and said, "Because you're too good to kill me."

Gladion stared at him and said, "True." He picked him up and lifted him over the balcony. Barry had a look of fear on his face when Gladion said, "This way, gravity kills you, not me." Gladion walked away with the sounds of Barry screaming behind him, followed by a crunching noise, followed by silence.

Lillie stared Calem straight in the face and Calem said, "As much as I've enjoyed this, it's time to end you." He pointed and said, "Judgement." Arceus went to hit her, when Lillie said, "Go, MEW!"

Calem and Arceus both stopped as Mew came out of it's ball. Mew looked at both of them then used Extremespeed. It was moving so fast, neither Arceus or Calem could see what it was doing. Mew then stopped in front of Lillie, with all seventeen plates floating around it. Mew then began to glow with a golden aura. The power of every legendary Pokemon was now at Mew's command. It was time for the showdown of the two creators of the world, and only one could walk way


	25. The Sun Rises Again

Chapter 25: The Sun Rises Again

The man woke up, entire body sore and memory scattered. He looked around and noticed somethings. First was the fact bits of land were floating in what seemed like a void. The second was that there seemed to be hundreds of human like wisps floating around aimlessly. The Distortion World, he thought. If I'm in the Distortion World… he looked down and confirmed his suspicions. He was dead. He tried to think of how he died, but nothing was coming to mind. Then, he heard a screech that made him look around. He saw a Pokemon flying over him, and it floated right in front of him. It screeched again before it said, "Hello mortal. I am Giratina."

The man's memory was starting to come back around this Pokemon and he remembered something about all legendaries fainting, and Giratina was a legendary. Before he could ask, Giratina said, "Yes, all of us legendary Pokemon did faint in your world. But, a part of our power remains in our places of power, to retain balance. This is how a legendary can faint in battle, and what they watch over is not destroyed. This is how Dialga can faint, but time keeps going. This is how Xerneas can faint, but all lives remain. This is how…"

"Okay, I got it," said the man. Giratina then lowered its head and said, "Climb on."

The man stepped onto Giratina and his memories slowly started to come back. He couldn't remember his name or anyone else, but he could remember some faces and some events that happened. When the man sat down, Giratina flew off. The man saw orbs in the sky that showed some events of his world. One showed a man and a woman, both looking really familiar, battling with a shadowy Arceus and a golden Mew with Arceus' plates floating around it. Before he could focus too much, Giratina suddenly dodged. Just as they moved, a shockwave suddenly appeared where they had been. "Those two are tearing this world apart," Giratina said.

"What was that?" the man asked.

"Every time Mew and Arceus clash, it sends shockwaves in this world. If one could beat the other, then it would be fine, but I fear they are to evenly matched that they will just tear this, and inadvertently your, world apart."

"Is there anything we can do?" the man asked.

"Yes, that is why I found you," Giratina replied. Giratina then flew up to the orb with the two battling and said, "If you touch this, you will be sent back to your world, alive and with all your memories. You will be able to help the girl win."

The man reached forward and stopped. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing. I'm not trying to pull anything. There are so many dead right now, sending one back is fine." The man reached forward again but Giratina said, "Wait!"

The man stopped and Giratina continued, "Before you go, a gift." Suddenly two items appeared in front of him. One was a crystal and the other was a wrist ring with a Z on it. He looked at his wrist and said, "I already have one."

Giratina replied, "Those are not for you. They are for the girl." The man looked at the crystal, remembering they were called Z-crystals, and noticed there was a picture of Mew's face on it. "It is called Mewnium Z. It is Mew's Z-crystal. With that and the power of all the legendaries trapped in the plate of their type, Mew should be able to defeat the corrupted Arceus."

The man said, "I remember Z-crystals have a pose for them to work. What is this one's?"

Giratina replied shortly, "The same as Psychium Z."

The man reached forward again and stopped. "Why did you pick me to do this?"

Giratina said, "Because you are different than the rest. You still have purpose in your world, the others do not."

The man blinked, holding on the Z ring and crystal, he reached forward and touched the orb.

Lille was battling Calem with everything she had, her Mew was even using the signature moves of other legendaries, such as Roar of Time, and the Arceus was weakening, but so was Mew. She heard Calem laugh and say, "I never would have expected to ever see you this angry."

"Shut up," Lillie growled. Gladion was next to Lillie watching, looking like he wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do. Calem said, "Years ago, if you had told me, you two would have been my biggest problem, I would have been able to end you two so quickly."

"You three…" came a voice behind them. Everyone turned and saw a man standing, glaring at Calem. Calem's eyes widened and he said, "You should be dead!"

The man smiled and said, "Surprise."

Lillie and Gladion were staring at the man and Lillie said, "Sun?"

Sun grinned wider and said, "Come on, you really think I would stay down?"


	26. The Final Battle is About to Begin

This chapter will probably make zero sense, but I'm just going to roll with it. You have been warned. (And if it does make sense to you, yay)

Chapter 26: The Final Battle is About to Begin

Calem stared at Sun as he walked calmly over to Lillie. Sun smiled down at Lillie and said, "Sorry for scaring you." This promptly awarded him a slap in the face by Lillie who said, "That was stupid of you, and you know it." Sun smiled and shrugged. He looked down at his hands and saw the Z-Ring and Mew's Z-Crystal. He looked over at Calem and said, "Calem, I hate you. I want you to know that. But, I hate this part of you. I believe Arceus was right, you are being controlled by some other force, why else would you tell us how to purify Arceus. You want us to."

Calem rolled his eyes and said, "Really? You're going to play the 'purify the bad guy' cliche?"

Sun said, "Eh, as cliche as it is, it's true. Even Arceus saw some good left in you."

Calem laughed and said, "Trust me, if these two can't talk me down, you have no chance."

Sun stopped and said, "You keep acting like Gladion and Lillie are important to you. Why?"

Gladion sighed and said, "Well, that would be because he's our father."

Sun and Lillie both looked at him shocked and said, "What?!"

Calem laughed and said, "What Lillie? Don't recognize your own dad?"

Lillie blinked and mumbled, "No… that's not true…" but to her disappointment, she heard another voice say, "Sadly, it is true."

Lillie turned around and saw her mother, Lusamine standing in the doorway along with Crystal. Calem turned towards her and said, "Hello, Serena. Or, what is it you go by nowadays? Lusamine?"

Lusamine stared at her former husband with some pitty. "I know why you're doing this. Please, Calem, fight this thing!"

Calem looked at everyone silent. Then he dropped to the ground screaming in agony. He then stood up, a mix of pain and anger on his face. "There is nothing left of the man you once knew."

Lusamine looked down sadly, then nodded towards Crystal. Crystal stepped forward and said, "Go, Silvally!"

The Silvally appeared from its ball and stared at Calem. Gladion then looked at his Silvally and nodded. His Silvally started to sprint towards Calem, with Crystal's right behind his, and Sun had sent his out, though he wasn't sure why, and his was behind Crystal's. The three surrounded Calem, all waiting for their trainers to give them a go ahead to attack. Calem rolled his eyes and said, "Is this supposed to scare me?

Sun said, "No." Then Calem turned towards him, revealing the Shadow Ball to Sun's Silvally. Well, I hope this works. "Attack Silvally!" Sun called. The Silvally used Crush Claw right on the ball, smashing it to a thousand pieces. Calem looked down, wide eyed, and saw to broken ball. "Do you have any clue what you just did?"

Sun said, "Well, no not really. I was kinda hoping it would release Arceus, but that didn't work."

Calem growled, "And in away you succeeded." The shadow Arceus then began to berserk, attacking everything, the only thing keeping it occupied was Mew. Calem continued, "By breaking that, I have no control over Arceus. Now, it's going to kill us all."

Sun said, "Oh… Well…" he turned to Lillie and said as he handed her the Z-ring and crystal, "Here, these are for you."

Lillie's brain was overloading from what had just happened, but she took the items. She then stopped and said, "How did you get these?"

"I'll explain that later, just know that with that crystal, Mew should be able to beat Arceus. When you beat it, you need to catch it so we can purify it."

Lillie looked at him and said, "How am I supposed to catch an Arceus?"

Sun was about to respond when Gladion tackled the two, narrowly dodging Arceus' Judgement. When they stood up, the three scattered. Sun called, "I still have my masterball! Weaken it, and I'll capture it."

Lillie called back, "Why not just use it now?"

Sun said, "Because something in my gut's telling me it won't work, and I've learned to trust my gut."

Lillie rolled her eyes and shouted, "Mew! Catch!" Mew turned around and saw Lillie throw the Z-Crystal, and it used Extreme Speed to catch it. Lillie then called, "What's the pose?"

Sun dodged again and called, "Do you remember me using the psychic pose?"

"Yeah!"

"It's the same." Sun then shouted, "Gladion, come on, we'll take care of Calem!"

Crystal shouted, "I'm not being left out of this," as she sprinted in to help. Lusamine shook her head and thought, To think I used to be to quick to run into a battle like this. She then smiled and ran in.


	27. The Final Battle

Chapter 27: The Final Battle

Lillie had Mew by her side, and she was watching Arceus berserk. It was destroying everything. Her friends in the courtyard were running around, desperately trying to avoid the Arceus' Judgement attacks, her friends and family near her were trying to get her father and knock some sense into him, and she was left to fight this powered up, berserking, shadow Arceus, with no trainer. If everyone survived this she was going to slap her father so hard. She looked down at the Z-Ring on her wrist. Sun had died, she knew that. She felt no pulse and he wasn't breathing, yet something brought him back, and sent him back with Mew's Z-Crystal and her Z-Ring. She heard Arceus roar and rolled to her left. When she looked where she had been standing, she saw scorched ground. She called to Mew, "Mew, use Latias' Mist Ball and lower it's Special Attack!"

Mew complied, causing the Dragon and the Psychic plates to glow brighter than the rest of the plates floating around Mew. Whenever Mew used a signature move of another legendary, that legendaries type plates would glow brighter. Mew launched the Mist Ball and it hit Arceus right in the chest, causing it to fly back a few feet. When Arceus stood up, it looked slightly weaker, though when it used Judgment again, it clearly would still kill a human, though a Pokemon might get lucky enough to just faint. "Well, that's a start. Mew, use Latios' Luster Purge to lower it's special defense, then follow it up with Jirachi's Doom Desire."

Mew used Extremespeed to get close to Arceus, then used Luster Purge. Arceus Flew into the ground, but stood back up and used Roar of Time on Mew. Mew was clearly hurting after that last attack, but listened to its trainer and used Doom Desire. Nothing happened, which confused Lillie. She was aware that Jirachi's move, Doom Desire, did a lot of damage but Lillie was sure how the move worked. She began to worry, but then shook herself back to reality. Well if that didn't work, she thought, I'll just try something else.

"Mew!" She called. Mew looked at her, pained but expecting a good plan. "Use Darkrai's Dark Void!" Mew turned back towards Arceus, who was charging towards Mew. It dodged out of the way and used Dark Void against Arceus. It was enveloped by a black void, and when it dissipated, Arceus was asleep. Lillie sighed and said, "Mew use Dream Eater to heal yourself."

Mew flew over to Arceus and began to eat its dreams. Mew began to look better, but clearly whatever dreams it ate were not pleasant, just based off the face Mew made while eating them. Arceus began to stir again and Mew flew quickly back to Lillie.

Arceus shook itself awake and roared. It had clearly taken a beating from Mew, but it still had plenty of fight left in it. It turned towards Mew, now only concerned about Mew and Lillie. It charged towards them, then disappeared in a black hole. She had seen Dawn's Giratina use the same move, Shadow Force. Because Arceus had created Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina it was able to use their signature moves, or at least, that's what Lillie guessed. Mew used Protect to shield itself from Arceus, but when it reappeared, it went straight through the protect and sent Mew flying. Mew floated still for a second before looking up painfully. It saw Arceus about to use Spacial Rend on Lillie, making sure she couldn't escape it this time. It was about to use it ,when a silver beam fired down on Arceus from above, stopping it in its tracks.

So that's Doom Desire… thought Lillie. Arceus was stunned for a second, giving Lillie enough time to flee. She ran over to Mew and looked at it. It was clearly in pain from taking a beating from Arceus. Lillie looked in her bag for something to heal Mew when she saw she still had a Hyper Potion she had bought for Brendan days ago. She used it on Mew and it immediately looked better. It purred in thanks and looked back at Arceus. It purred and Lillie heard a voice in her head, "Shall we finish Arceus with our Z-move?"

Lillie blinked, looking at Mew surprised, before saying, "Yes, let's weaken him enough so Sun can capture it."

Arceus had shaken off it's daze and was charging towards the two. Lillie breathed and remembered the psychic Z-pose she had seen Sun do multiple times during the two's adventure through Alola. She made the same moments and suddenly Mew and all the plates surrounding it grew brighter, so bright it seemed to be destroying the shadows around Arceus. Lillie almost stopped the move when Mew and Lillie heard Arceus' voice say, pained, "Use the move on me. Thanks to the power Mew is exhibiting, I am able to stay in control slightly. I will not attack you but, please, end this!"

Lillie took a deep breath and suddenly the name of a move appeared in her head, though she had never heard of it before. She called out to Mew, "Mew, use Genesis Supernova!"

Suddenly, the plates released orbs of the color of their types. Mew flew towards the sky with the orbs following it. Suddenly it pointed its hands towards Arceus and all the orbs morphed into one golden ball of light, that Mew shot down at Arceus. Arceus made no attempt to move, its sane side still in control. As soon as the ball of light hit Arceus, it exploded into a blinding light with a powerful shock wave that knocked Lillie to the ground, and leveled the upper part of the compound, or at least what had been left of it before Mew and Arceus' battle.

When Lillie stood back up, she saw that Arceus had been defeated and all the plates were lying on the ground. She looked around and saw that all the legendary Pokemon were starting to wake back up and return to their trainers. She smiled and said, "We won."

Mew flew down to her and landed on her head. "We did," it purred. Suddenly they heard a roar and they saw shadow Arceus was standing back up again. It roared again, before collapsing. She saw Sun run up to the Arceus and throw his Masterball at it.

The ball shook once…

The ball shook twice…

The ball shook a third time…

And then the ball stilled. Arceus had been captured. Lillie let out a sigh of relief and she ran over to Sun and tackled him in a hug, and the two started to kiss. They heard, "Well, that ended well." They saw Crystal, Serena, or Lusamine, she didn't care what people called her, and Gladion, who had Calem over his shoulder, walk up. The three were smiling and Gladion laid Calem down.

"What happened to him?" Lillie asked concerned. Even though this man had almost killed the man she loved and destroyed the world, he was still her father.

Sun said to her softly, "Don't worry, he'll live. As for what happened to him…"


	28. Everyone Can Find Remeption

Chapter 28: Everyone can find Redemption

Thirty Minutes Earlier…

Sun, Gladion, Serena, and Crystal were all chasing Calem through the halls of the compound, with their friends running for their lives in the courtyard and Lillie alone to battle Arceus. Sun hated the idea of leaving his love alone with a psychotic god, but there was nothing he could do to help. As they were running, Calem were occasionally check behind him to see if they were still following.

As they were running the four saw a man stuck under some rubble. The man seemed to be unconscious and was lots of blood, but he still had a pulse. Gladion didn't want to stop, but Sun said, "And just let this person die? We aren't heartless monsters, none of us, not any more." They stopped and Gladion and Sun lifted the rubble off the man. Crystal said, "That's Emerald!"

None of them had realised it earlier, but it was in fact their friend. Gladion said sadly, "I don't want to be rude, but… "

"Go," said Serena, "Crystal and I will stay and make sure he lives. I caught a Blissey while Lillie and I were in Kanto, and it has Heal Pulse. You two go catch Calem, and please… Snap him out of this. This isn't him."

The two nodded and sprinted down the hall, not wanting to waste anymore time, they had already given Calem enough of a head start. There was dusty footprints on the ground that the two were following and they lead right to a door that Sun knew all too well.

"What's his plan? He ran right into the torture chamber," Sun said.

Gladion raised his eyebrow and said, "How do you know that?"

Sun pointed to the scar on his face and said, "Calem's Scyther." Gladion nodded and Sun walked over to a keypad. He pressed a couple buttons and the door opened. Sun sighed and said, "I'm not surprised he hasn't changed it but I wish he would."

Gladion asked, "What is it?"

"The code is the day he finally got me to join the Corps of Silence. He was so proud he did that, and now I'm proud to bring it all down around him." And with that Sun walked into the chambers, with Gladion closely behind him.

When the two walked in, they heard an eerie silence that kept the two on their toes. As they were walking the shadows seemed to trying to touch them. Gladion stopped and said, "There's nothing here…" and as soon as he said it, suddenly two black hands came out of the shadows and grabbed his arms. Sun tried to move to help, but he heard behind him, "Focus Blast on that one." He heard the charge up, and he dived out of the way, barely dodging the Focus Blast. He looked up and saw Calem with his Absol, probably what was holding Gladion, and his Clefairy, which had almost murdered Sun. Sun thought Calem was going to have his Clefairy launch another, but he simply returned his Clefairy. "Just wanted your attention, and to separate you two."

Sun realised to late he had left Gladion open, and he was to slow to get back to him. Calem was now standing between Sun and one of his best friends. Calem pointed at Sun and said, "Absol, release my son and keep that one entertained for now." Suddenly the black hands released Gladion, but Calem was already hooking him up to a torture rack, and Absol was now staring at Sun. Sun realised it was waiting for Sun to send out a Pokemon. I don't have time for this, Sun thought. He reached for his Lucario, the remembered it was Lillie's now. He then grabbed his Primarina and said, "Moonblast on the Absol." To Sun surprise, the Pokemon made no attempt to dodge it. As soon as the Moonblast hit it, it faded. Sun realised the Absol hadn't been waiting for Sun to send out a Pokemon, it had used Substitute and was waiting for Sun to make his move. Suddenly the Absol appeared from the shadows, trying to get Primarina in the throat, but Primarina was able to dodge, and launch another Moonblast, and knock out the Absol.

Sun heard Calem laugh, and Sun looked at him. He had almost fully attached Gladion to the rack, but one of Gladion's arms was free, though oddly, Calem didn't seem to notice. Calem said, "You dealt with that Absol faster than I thought you would. Well, I had been planning on torturing my son in front of you, just to prove how powerless you are, before we all die by Arceus." Calem grabbed a pokeball and continued, "I guess I'll have to deal with you first."

"Why?" Sun asked. "Why'd you do any of this? You had a wife, children, all of which loved you. Your wife was also the champion of Kalos… Why'd you do all this?"

Calem rolled his eyes and said, "Arceus, you are dense. You really haven't figured it out yet." He turned to Gladion and said, "I hope you've figured it out."

Gladion simply replied, "Screw you."

Calem said angrily, "Where are your manners boy?" And when he said that, Sun saw something appear behind Calem for a split second, but long enough for him to know what it was. He looked at Gladion, who nodded.

Calem turned around and said, "Well to answer your question of why I'm doing this, takes a little explaining. Years ago, my wife, Serena and I were experimenting with Ultra Wormholes in the Alola region. I found a Cosmog, one of your two legendaries I'm sure, and I tried to calm it down when a Garchomp attack us. It warped us to the Beast's world and I was stuck there. It drove me mad, and I lost all care for humanity." Calem spread his hands and said, "The reason I'm doing this? I want everyone dead…" Calem drew a pistol from his belt, "Starting with you."

Calem pointed at Sun and started to pull the trigger when he stopped. He let out a pained scream and dropped to the floor, plus another creature let out a pained screech. Sun looked behind Calem and saw his suspicions were correct.

The creature that had been controlling Calem was, in fact, a Nihilego, the Ultra Beast that would control people through neurotoxins. The beast had apparently connect to Calem while he was in the Beast world and had been pumping him full of its toxins ever since. Sun was a little confused why the Nihilego had revealed itself again and why it and Calem was screaming, until he saw Gladion holding his Silvally's pokeball. He looked back at the creature and saw Gladion's Silvally clamped down on a few of its tentacles. Sun sent his out and said, "Silvally… kill it."

Sun Silvally dived towards the Nihilego and clasped on a few more of its tentacles, and the two Silvally's started to pull in opposite directions and the creature started to scream louder. The noise was sounded so painful that Sun almost wanted to call his off, and he was about to, when suddenly, a third Silvally jumped straight towards the Nihilego and ripped its head off, just as the other two ripped it in half. This Ultra Beast was dead.

Sun looked towards the entrance and saw Serena and Crystal standing their. The two walked in and freed Gladion, while Sun walked over and check Calem. Calem had a pulse but it was faint and fading. He looked at Gladion and said, "He won't last much longer…"

Crystal said sadly, "Well, if we had access to our legendaries, Green's Shaymin could purify him enough for his to recover on his own, but…"

Suddenly the four was hit by a powerful shock wave, and suddenly, Crystal saw her Lugia fly in the sky. "Speak of Giratina, and he shall appear," Crystal mumbled, smiling. Sun said, "Gladion, take Calem, Crystal and Serena and find Green. I've got to go help Lillie with Arceus." The three nodded and Sun took off.


	29. Purification

Chapter 29: Purification

Present Time…

Lillie stared down at her father. She looked at Gladion and said, "Did you find Green?"

Gladion nodded and said, "She wasn't to happy with healing Calem, but Shaymin seemed to understand there was a purpose to it. Shaymin can absorb toxins and purify them, though neurotoxins are a bit different. Shaymin was able to stabilize him, but he needs to pay a visit to Bill to have the toxins fully removed, like he did with mom."

Lillie said sadly, "Well, I can take him. He knows me, he'll do it."

They heard a voice, "Yeah, he knows you." They turned around and saw their friends walking up to them. Red was the one who spoke and he continued, "But he knows me too. I can take him. We heard the story and understand what happened. You," he pointed at Lillie, "Have some catching up to do with Sun." The two smiled, blushing slightly, before Sun said, "You know? Why don't we all head back to Alola? We can throw some amazing parties, and we can all hang out, when the end of the world isn't at stake."

Everyone nodded and agreed and Sun continued, "Okay, everyone go ahead and fly, take a boat, what ever you have to do, and meet Lillie and I there in a couple of days."

Lucas said curiously, "Where are you two going?" Sun pulled out his masterball, which was shaking violently in his hand, and Lucas nodded. "Stay safe. Remember, you need the plates."

Mew poked it's head up and said, "I got it!" and started to fly around and collect the plates with its psychic powers. Everyone smiled and Sun took Lillie's hand and the two watched. Suddenly, Latias flew in with a soaking wet May on her back. May got off and said, "Can someone explain to me what happened?"

Brendan smiled and walked over to his wife and said, "I'll explain on the way back to Hoenn."

Gladion asked, "Not going to Alola?"

Brendan said, "Not in these clothes." Everyone looked at Brendan and noticed his clothes were ripped to pieces, apparently falling from the sky did a number on your clothes. Everyone then looked at their own clothes and everyone agreed they needed to return home and change. Gladion said, "Okay then, party starts in a week and will last probably as long. I'll return home and get everything set up. Everyone have a safe trip home," he looked at Lillie and Sun, "Purify Arceus," and he looked at Red, "and please bring my dad back."

Lillie pulled out the Eon flute, played it, and tried to hand it back to May. May shook her head and said, "Latias likes you. Keep the flute and summon her when you need her." And with that she climbed onto Rayquaza and flew off with Brendan. Latias showed up and said, "Where are we going guys?"

Sun said, "Heading to Sinjoh to end this for good and then back to Alola." Latias nodded and the two climbed on her back and she took off. It didn't take them long to get to Sinjoh, but for the flight Sun had his arms wrapped around Lillie who was happy to finally be with Sun. When they arrived, Latias transformed into a human and said, "I'm curious what is going to happen, so I want to watch."

The trio walked into the ancient temple and looked around. Nothing had changed since last time they had been there, except that they were the only ones there. They made no noise as they walked to the center of the temple. Suddenly, Lillie saw a light coming from her bag. She opened it up and the plates floated out and started to float in a circle around the middle. Suddenly, the three spots that connect to the center help Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, who all roared and said in unison, "We are required for the purification of Arceus. Our powers plus the plates should be able to quell Arceus' rage. Release it and let the process begin."

Just before sending it out, Sun asked, "Where are your trainers?"

Dialga said, "He is returning to Sinnoh with Giratina's."

Giratina said, "Neither no we are here. We must work fast before they notice."

Palkia said happily, "I'm unsure where mine is. I believe he was killed during the fighting."

Sun nodded and sent out shadow Arceus. As soon as it was out of the ball it tried to start destroying the temple, but the Creation trio used their signature moves on Arceus at once and brought it to its knees. Suddenly, the plates started to spin and shoot out rays of light of their color towards Arceus, binding it. Then, once it was bound, it screeched, but could do nothing, while the Creation trio roared in unison. Whenever the three roared, the shadows on Arceus seemed to dissipate slightly. The three then said, "Arceus! Alpha Pokemon! Hear our cries and return to your original state!"

Dialga said, "Hear Dialga! Let my temporal power revert what you have become!"

Palkia cried, "Hear Palkia! Let my powers of space heal your broken mind!"

Giratina said, "Hear Giratina! Let my powers of the Distortion World absorb your shadow!"

And the three roared again, and the shadows exploded off Arceus and were absorbed by Giratina. The Creation trio roared triumphantly, and Arceus stood up straight, and spoke. "You have my thanks, all of you. I realise what has happened, and I am sorry. I must return to the Hall of Origin, but first, a gift." Suddenly, a flute strange flute floated down in front of Lillie who took it. "That is the Azure flute. Use it to summon me if the need ever arises again. Goodbye my friends." Arceus then began to float and glow gold. A portal then opened in front of Arceus and Arceus flew into it, causing it to close. Dialga said, "I must now return to my trainer. You humans have my thanks as well." Dialga then disappeared, and Giratina said, "I must return to my trainer as well. Goodbye friends," but before Giratina disappeared, Sun said sadly, "Giratina…"

Giratina said, "I know what you're going to ask Sun, and no. I don't have to take you back to the Distortion World now that this is over. I still sense you and that girl have adventures ahead of you and I'm curious how they will turn out." And with that Giratina faded into the shadows. Palkia roared and said, "I am without a trainer." It walked over to Lillie and said, "You, Lillie. I saw how you battled Arceus. I would be honored for you to be my trainer."

Lillie gasped and looked at Sun, who smiled at her. She looked at Palkia and said, "I accept you Palkia." Palkia went into one of Lillie's pokeballs, and Latias said, "Well, I think it's time for us to return to Alola. Come on you two, let's go have some fun with our friends.".


	30. Epilogue

Writer here. I've had so much fun writing this and I'm kinda sad to see it end, but I am thinking about making a sequel to this story. I don't know what will happen yet, but I'm sure I can think of something good. Anyway, onto the final chapter.

Chapter 30: Epilogue

The fly back to Alola was very calm, much to the delight of Lillie and Sun. When they landed at the Aether Paradise, they saw no one was there. Lillie and Sun were both pretty surprised, as it was almost always bustling with people, mostly employees, even at night. Latias looked around and said, "Where is everyone?"

They heard a voice, "Oh, there on… what was it? Ula'ula island?" They turned toward the voice and saw Calem standing sadly, and he continued not looking at them, "Whatever, the town's called Malie City. Setting up for the party I assume."

Sun was slightly on edge at the sight of Calem, but Lillie took his hand and he calmed down. He asked, "Will you be going?"

He looked at him with a look of dread on his face. "Why should I? I almost killed everyone in existence, all because some stupid experiment I did years ago. I've caused so much pain, so much suffering," then he said, almost in a whisper, "So much death…" then he continued, "there's no reason for me to celebrate."

To Calem's surprise, Lillie walked over and put her arms around him to comfort him. Calem asked, "What's this for?"

She smiled and said, "That wasn't you who did all those things dad. They were the Nihilego that was controlling you. Dad, I want you to come with us. Everyone will forgive you."

"Not everyone," he said, refusing to meet Lillie's eyes.

"Who?" she asked.

"Gladion, your brother. I put him through so much pain, he'd never forgive me."

Lillie smiled and said, "Gladion once told me it's best to not dwell on the past. You're better now, you've been redeemed in my eyes and I'm sure everyone else's."

Calem looked up at his daughter and smiled. Then he looked at Sun and said, "I should apologize to you… for a lot. I'd better get started. I'm sorry fo…"

"It's alright," Sun said happily.

Calem looked at Sun dumbstruck. Calem said, "But with all I've done to you… I've literally killed you!"

"Plus a whole lot of other things, but that wasn't you. From what I've read about you, you're a pretty good guy." Then sun pulled a pokeball out of his bag and handed it to Calem. "I believe this pokemon belongs to you?"

Calem took the pokeball and looked inside, and saw Zygarde in its 100% forme. He gasped and said, "I was never able to find all the cores and cells…" He looked up and said, "Where did you find them?"

"Around Alola. Not sure why they were here, Alola is a long way from Kalos, but it was."

Calem was about to say something when Latias said, "Uh, guys? Can we get going?"

Sun looked at her and said, "Never would have pegged you to be impatient." Latias rolled her eyes, but Sun and Lillie climbed on. Lillie turned and said, "You will be coming, right dad?"

Calem blinked and said, smiling, "I'll be there."

When the party finally started, everyone had the time of their lives. People from every other region in the world, even one called Core though from what he said about their region it seemed they were having there own crisis, were exploring Alola, mingling with each other, battling and just having fun. One day, during the festivals, Sun walked into Olivia's gem shop. Olivia smiled when she saw him and said, "Hey champion! How're you doing, it's been so long!"

Sun smiled and said, "It's nice to see you to Olivia. Hey, I need a favor."

Olivia raised her eyebrow and said, "Sure, what do you need?"

Sun whispered in her ear and Olivia smiled and said, "I can do that. Give me a couple minutes, I'll be right back."

That night, at the Battle Royale building, Gladion, Sun, Lillie, Green, Red, Brendan, May, Dawn, Lucas, Black, and White all met up and started to talk. It was just small talk until Crystal and Gold, who were holding hands walked up, and Gold said to Red, "Hey, Red. I bet I could beat you at a battle Royale."

Red smiled and said, "You wish."

Brendan laughed and said, "Oh please, I could beat both of you and you guys know it."

Dawn said, "Boys, I could beat all three of you."

The four began to argue and Sun said, "Quiet!" The four looked at him and he continued, "I'm champion of this region, I can talk them into letting you use your legendaries in the arena. Just, please don't make a huge mess." The four agreed and Sun pulled out his phone and said, "Hey, Professor Kukui? Yeah, I got four people who want a no holds barred duel in the Battle Royale with Legendaries. Think you could talk the Masked Royale into letting them? Thanks."

When Sun hung up, Brendan asked, "Who's the Masked Royale?"

Sun rolled his eyes and said, "The professor. He likes to dress up and apparently, only Lillie and I are the only ones to ever figure that out." The group laughed and Sun said to the four, "You guys have been cleared for the battle. Remember the rules of a battle Royale." The four began to walk away and Sun called, "Hey, wait." The four stopped and Sun said, "Once you guys are done, we should all, even our friends that aren't here right now, should all meet up and have a tournament style battle. Winner can say they're the best of the best."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Lucas said, "That sounds like an amazing idea. Though I suspect I know who would win," he said glancing slyly at Lillie. Sun grinned and said, "I do to."

Everyone kept talking and laughing before Gladion got a call. He looked down and his phone and said, "I've got to take this, hold on," as he walked away.

"Anyone else curious what that's about?" Black asked.

Sun chuckle. "I'll let you know when I get back," he said as he walked towards where Gladion had gone.

Sun had to walk through a crowd of people just to find the exit. When he finally found Route 6, he heard someone talking in the southern part. He knew that had to be Gladion, as he was the only one not in the city. Sun snuck towards the noise and tried to listen in on the call. Sun heard bits and pieces, but not enough to figure out what was going on. He heard Gladion hang up and say, "So how long are you going to stand there?"

Sun replied, "Eh, not long." He walked up to his friend and said, "What was that about?"

Gladion sighed and said, "Bad news. You know Barry? Calem's second in command basically?"

Sun said angrily, "Oh yeah, I know the little bas.."

Gladion cut him off and said, "Well his body was never found at the compound."

Sun said, "I thought you.."

Gladion said, "I know. That drop should have killed him, but he's apparently still alive, undoubtedly a little pissed at us." Gladion sighed and said, "Please don't tell the rest. Let's let them enjoy the party." Then he smiled deviously and said, "So, when are you going to ask?"

Sun blushed and said, "What do you mean?"

Gladion laughed and said, "Oh, come on. I've seen you go in and out of Olivia's shop, I've seen you have your hand in your jacket pocket all night. Come on, let me see the ring."

Sun blushed even more, but pulled an engagement ring out of his pocket. The ring was golden with a pink gem in the shape of Mew's head on it. Sun smiled and said, "Think she'll like it?"

Gladion grinned and said, "I'm sure she will." Gladion looked at him and said, "Are you going to ask tonight?"

Sun shook his head and said, "Not yet. I will, just not yet."

Gladion said, "Your call. She'll love you forever no matter what." Gladion started to walk back towards Royale Avenue when he asked, "You coming?"

Sun said, "I'll be there in a minute." He was looking up at the stars in the sky. He smiled and thought, I know that won't be my last adventure, not yet. But I know I want Lillie by my side when I face my next challenges, now and forever. He looked down at the ring and smiled. He put it back in his pocket and walked towards Royale Avenue.


End file.
